Konoha Tales: 20 años después
by gixds20
Summary: 20 años tardó el destino en destruir una existencia. 20 años, que culminaron en una noche, en la cual los demonios invadieron nuestra aldea, oscurecieron nuestro cielo, y se llevaron aquello que resguardábamos con tanto celo: nuestra vida…
1. 00 La ciudad del Olvido

Mi primer FanFic aquí, esta es una historia trágica, que comienza con un gran cambio: La muerte de Naruto. Descubran quién es este viajero misterioso que vuelve a Konoha 20 años después de iniciada la travesía, y se encuentra con que ya nada es igual. Estoy segura les gustará . La historia se maneja por "Paradas" como las del tren. Estas paradas representan cada una una aldea distinta, y los hechos que suceden en ella :)

Disfrútenla . Gixds20

**SINOPSIS**

_Konoha Tales  
_

"20 años tardó el destino en destruir una existencia. 20 años para forjar las amarras de un final que tendría que ser descubierto a base de dolor. 20 años, que culminaron en una noche, en la cual los demonios invadieron nuestra aldea, oscurecieron nuestro cielo, y se llevaron aquello que resguardábamos con tanto celo: nuestra vida…"

* * *

**PRIMERA PARADA**

_Villa oculta de la Hoja ------------ La Ciudad del Olvido._

**CÁP. 0. EL PUEBLO FANTASMA**

**Sumario:**_Han pasado 20 largos años desde que nuestro héroe abandonó Konoha con un gran sueño. Pero ese tiempo ha causado heridas en el corazón de este ahora, ninja élite de la hoja. Una piedra más aguarda en su camino, puesta ahí por el destino para probar la valentía y veracidad de su espíritu que, a medio quebrar, aún tiene que velar por aquellos a quien aprecia._

Amanecía lento en la ciudad del olvido.

Un sol naciente rasgaba las nubes en su camino hacia la tierra, buscando su reflejo en el agua que se acumulaba, y dando un poco de calor a la fría mañana. La ciudad sobre la que posaba, esa ciudad de ensueño, que le había recibido siempre con gozo, era la ciudad que se mostraba ante los ojos sorprendidos de un viajero misterioso que, escondido entre la tela de su manto, guardaba para si, anonadado, la imagen del paisaje. Era esa misma ciudad la que le había despedido 20 años atrás, antes de iniciar el gran viaje de su vida.

Pero por desgracia, no era esa la misma ciudad que él veía ahora, en su glorioso y anhelado regreso, sumida en un manto de neblina gris, que poco a poco se dispersaba por efectos de la luz solar. Esta ciudad, a diferencia de la Konoha que él conoció en su juventud, estaba destruida.

Se había convertido en un pueblo fantasma, en el que los únicos habitantes eran las almas de aquellos que habían muerto protegiéndola. El viajero se quedó mudo ante tal perspectiva.

Desde su posición sobre el monte de los Hokage, apenas y distinguía las borrosas siluetas de los rostros de los legendarios, bajo sus pies, grabadas al lado de los grandes líderes de la nación. Aquel increíble capítulo de la historia, ese pedazo de vida de la ciudad, se había perdido para siempre.

-¿Pero qué...?- murmuró para si, mientras, con desesperación, iniciaba la bajada por la pendiente de la montaña.

Corrió, tropezó y volvió a correr, cada vez más rápido, cada vez lleno de más ansiedad. No tardó en llegar hasta el centro, y se vio rodeado de las desérticas calles que, a causa de la soledad, transmitían los ecos del aire golpeando alguna ventana, o del agua goteando de algún tejado. Corrió por entre las casas, buscando a nadie, recordando a cada paso las memorias de su vida en esa ciudad. Veía la gente, veía a sus amigos, veía a su familia, y por momentos se sentía que nada había cambiado; pero después despertaba, y aquel hermoso sueño se desvanecía. El abandono le invadía a cada vuelta de esquina, y una incertidumbre mayor le acogió cuando llegó al portón de su antiguo hogar, derruido y casi en ruinas.

Quiso entrar por la puerta principal, pero esta estaba trabada. Se extrañó. Caminó hacia la ventana y observó, por el vidrio roto, el interior. No había nada... o más bien, todo lo que había ya no era, pues todo estaba destruido. Descubrió que detrás de la puerta se encontraban varios tablones, en un desesperado intento de impedir el paso a algo, o a alguien.

Sin dificultad entró por el boquete de la ventana, y comenzó a rebuscar, algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiese haber sobrevivido. Recogió algunas pertenencias que le recordaron su infancia, las envolvió en una tela y se las amarró al cinturón, por dentro del manto de viajero. Decidió abandonar rápido aquel lugar, o se volvería loco. Caminó un poco más por la plaza principal, resignado ya a aquel inevitable desenlace.

Konoha había muerto.

Se colocó la capucha del manto, cubriendo así su presencia, mimetizándose con el frío y lúgubre ambiente, hasta que un sonido ajeno le hizo ponerse alerta. Rápidamente, como buen ninja que era, desapareció su rastro, escondiendo su cuerpo, y escuchó.

El sonido provenía de una de las avenidas principales, era un sonido constante, de madera crujiente y cascos golpeando el suelo. Siguió el sonido oculto por las sombras de los callejones, que conocía a la perfección. No tardó en ubicar la extraña presencia.

Era una carreta que, siendo guiada por dos caballos, se dirigía hacia la salida de la aldea. Entonces si había alguien en Konoha. El viajero les observó, les estudió. Era un hombre maduro el que conducía la carreta, acompañado de una mujer, un joven y dos niños. Tanto el joven, como el conductor de la carreta portaban armas ninja, aquellos eran guerreros.

La pequeña caravana continuó con su camino sin percibir que, unos metros detrás, un espía les seguía el paso sigilosamente pretendiendo descubrir que era lo que había pasado en aquel desolado lugar.

Pero algo truncó los planes del espía, pues este se había percatado de que, también detrás de la carreta, una procesión de casi 20 personas caminaba lúgubremente por el mismo camino. El espía les observó, sin darse a conocer.

Ninguno de los rostros le parecía familiar, ninguno de ellos era originario de Konoha. Pero ninguno de ellos eran ninjas. Eran, en su mayoría, mujeres y niños pequeños, y algunos cuantos ancianos que, con dificultad, intentaban mantener el paso.

El espía les siguió unos minutos, pero se detuvo al ver que uno de ellos se separaba de la caravana.

Era un niño, no..., era un joven, de escasos 14 años, que había detenido el paso al caminar por un destruido establecimiento en la avenida. El espía lo rodeó, y pudo ver que aquel establecimiento no era otro si no el Ichiraku Ramen. Un golpe de nostalgia invadió su corazón. Pero al parecer no era el único. La mirada de aquel joven representaba que por su mente pasaba una mezcla de sentimientos tristes y alegres al mismo tiempo. El chico estaba tan confundido con su pensamiento, que no se percató de cuando el espía viajero se acercó a él.

Aquel hombre caminó confiado hacia el muchacho, pues su pinta no parecía peligrosa, su vestimenta era un misterio, pues la ocultaba bajo un grueso abrigo negro, que, para su tamaño, parecía demasiado grande, y usaba un gorro gris, que cubría su cabello. El espía extendió su brazo, pretendiendo tocar el hombro del muchacho, aprovechando que las demás personas se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no verlos, pero cuando este se acercó a la puerta de Ichiraku para acariciar la entrada no sin cierta ternura infantil, pudo ver, atada a su muñeca, una bandana ninja, con el símbolo casi inexistente, pero presente, de Konoha.

Aquello causó gran impresión en el viajero, quien dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Aquel muchacho era un ninja, y como ninja que era había percibido este movimiento del espía. El muchacho volvió su cuerpo bruscamente empuñando una kunai que ocultaba debajo de la gruesa chamarra; pero la habilidad del espía era más. El joven no vio nada.

Observó sus alrededores, confundido, alterado por el tremendo presentimiento que había tenido. Se convenció de que no era nada, y pretendió regresar sobre el camino, tras la caravana, pero al dar vuelta a su cuerpo se encontró con que una figura encapuchada posaba frente a él.

Se paralizó. Ambos personajes se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Los ojos azules del muchacho se cruzaron con los marrón oscuro del misterioso personaje, pero fue el espía quien reaccionó primero. Levantó su mano, dispuesto a tocarle, pero el joven, nervioso, quiso atacarle en intento de defensa propia, lanzándole la kunai que aún tenía entre las manos.

El espía reaccionó evadiendo el ataque, y lanzó una potente patada al muchacho, que, tras caer aturdido al piso, un metro atrás, perdió el conocimiento mientras veía a aquella sombra amenazante acercarse a él.

Aquel hombre le observó, rendido boca al suelo. El joven era un ninja, pero ciertamente era muy inexperto.

Quiso tomar la bandana de su mano, pero al intentarlo se percató de que su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, más difícil de realizarse. Le miró el rostro unos segundos, preguntándose porqué un ninja de Konoha, sobre todo tan joven, estaba en un lugar así... y lo más importante¿sabría él lo que había pasado con la aldea¿Podría decirle él a dónde habían ido todos los habitantes? Quizás no, era demasiado joven como para saber lo que había sucedido, pero quizás era lo suficientemente maduro como para entender la situación en la que estaban. No era mucho lo que podía conseguir de él, pero cualquier información era mejor que nada.

Entonces la chispa vino a su mente, y se percató de que, el rostro que veía, no era un rostro cualquiera. Extrañamente ese rostro le traía memorias, le traía nostalgias. Alargó su mano y tomó el gorro gris que portaba, y lentamente lo fue quitando, dejando al descubierto unos llamativos cabellos rubios, ásperos y maltratados que, sumados a esa piel pálida, y a los ojos azulados que había visto tenía, terminaban de conformar un rostro para él tan familiar, que comenzó a sentir miedo.

Aquel muchacho no solo se parecía, si no que era idéntico, a su antiguo maestro.

La caravana se había detenido a la salida de Konoha; confundidos y cansados, los peregrinos esperaban sentados en el pasto, a que su guía regresara. Tal parecía que se habían percatado de que uno de sus elementos había desaparecido.

El joven ninja de la hoja yacía dormido bajo el balcón de Ichiraku; descansando a la sombra, y al lado de él, el misterioso viajero, quien pensante, observaba entre sus manos la bandana que le había arrebatado a su víctima. La palmó, la sintió, la estrujó. Recordó la sensación de tener ese objeto en su poder, recordó el compromiso que implicaba ese simple pedazo de metal, que se portaba tan altivo como la misma pieza sobre la cabeza.

¿Hacia cuantos años que no usaba el símbolo de su aldea? No recordaba ni claramente cuando fue la última vez que se llamó a si mismo un ninja de Konoha.

Observó al muchacho. Era increíble el cómo de pasar de un abrupto estado de inconsciencia a un placentero y casi sublime sueño, parecía tan fácil para una persona como él. Ahora respiraba tranquilo, y al parecer el sueño en el que se había inmerso no era nada desagradable. Al viajero le pareció un aspecto curioso, de un chico como él, siendo descendencia de quien creía que era.

La voz de una mujer comenzó a escucharse por los rumbos, quien llamaba a gritos al que parecía ser el faltante de la caravana. El viajero se puso de pie y ocultó su cuerpo pegándose a la pared del establecimiento, mientras esperaba.

Entonces el muchacho comenzó a despertar. Bostezó con gusto, jalando aire despreocupadamente; una picara sonrisa brotó de su rostro, e intentó sutilmente abrazar lo que parecía un peluche de compañía imaginario.

-mmm... yüki... -murmuró el chico aun medio dormido.

El viajero le observó extrañado, mientras presentía a lo lejos la cercanía de aquella mujer

-Nekota-kun!!!!- gritó la mujer, y el muchacho despertó bruscamente. Miró a su alrededor algo turbado, había bajado la guardia increíblemente.

-¿que sucede? - pregunto al aire, más cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba detrás de él, se paralizó.

-shhh...- indicó el viajero misterioso con un dedo sobre el labio-...

Nekota guardó silencio, más procuró no volver a estar tan distraído. Deslizó su mano hasta su pantorrilla, de donde extrajo dos estrellas Shuriken.

-ni lo intentes- dijo el viajero sin verlo, mientras mantenía la guardia fija en aquella mujer.

Nekota, el que al parecer era el joven ninja que buscaban, sostuvo su mirada en el hombre misterioso, y entonces se percató de que, en la palma de su mano derecha, cargaba la vieja bandana que era tan importante para si.

-¿¡que haces!?- exclamó furioso mientras se abalanzaba sobre él-¡¡devuélvela!!

-basta...- ordenó el espía, sosteniéndole del cuello de la chamarra- si no guardas silencio tendré que matarte...

-no te tengo miedo- replicó el chico intentando liberarse - no sé quien eres, ni me interesa... pero te advierto algo... no permitiré que hagas tus fechorías...

-¿Qué...- preguntó el viajero sin comprender- ¿De qué hablas?

-¡No te creas que soy idiota! no nací ayer...

-... - el espía le observó algo confundido- pues por tu comportamiento, pareciera que sí

-¡¡¡basta ya ladrón!!!

-¿la...drón?- repitió el hombre aún más confundido y enojado- ... ¿me has llamado ladrón? tú... mocoso!!!

-JA!- rió Nekota irónicamente- no creas que no conozco a los de tu clase, aprovechas el hecho de que la aldea está vacía, para robar cuanto objeto de valor te encuentres

El espía le observó, más luego simplemente le dejó ir. Nekota saltó al suelo en posición defensiva, pero el ataque por parte del viajero nunca llegó. Este simplemente volvió su mirada hacia la mujer, que se alejaba rápidamente, al no haber encontrado rastro del muchacho perdido. Observó la bandana en su mano derecha, y se preguntó lo que habría podido suceder para que todo un pueblo, toda una aldea, abandonase de repente su hogar.

-de acuerdo...- dijo de pronto Nekota, con la cabeza baja.

El viajero le miró, sin comprender

-¿que dices?

-¡que está bien!... puedes llevarte lo que quieras...

-¿que...? pero te he dicho...

- pero por favor!!- exclamó el muchacho con una mirada de súplica- por favor devuélveme esa bandana...

El viajero le miró sorprendido. Todo el temple y toda la energía de ese muchacho habían desaparecido en tan sólo unos instantes. Y todo por esa bandana.

-¿tan... importante es para ti?

-lo es! ... por favor... esa bandana es... el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre...

El hombre le observó abrumado. Ya no cabía duda. Aquellas eran ya demasiadas coincidencias. No podía ser solamente que su mirada le estuviese haciendo una mala broma. Era cierto; aquellos ojos, aquella voz, aquella pose, aquellos movimientos, inclusive aquella presencia, aquel olor, era todo idéntico... y por un momento pensó haber visto en aquel chico la esencia de un antiguo héroe, la silueta de un rostro grabado en piedra, que ahora moría desvanecido por las constantes lluvias, y por la tristeza de ver a su pueblo abandonado, morir lentamente.

-dime, chico...- dijo el viajero, sin dirigirle por completo la mirada- ... dime... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-mi nombre es Nekota- respondió este sin mucho entusiasmo

-no...- corrigió el espía- dime tu nombre completo...

Nekota lo pensó unos momentos, dudando de si era seguro responder a esa pregunta, pero terminó por resignarse. Ya nada podía pasar, ahora que no había nadie para hacer nada. Ahora no valía de nada ser quien era, no valía de nada provenir de donde provenía, si al final terminaría muriendo como murió la ciudad, como murieron todos.

-Mi nombre es... Uzumaki Nekota

El viajero permaneció en silencio. Había resultado ser verdad. Nekota le observó, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, y descubrió en él una leve y divertida sonrisa. Aquello le confundió.

-no me digas que... Uzumaki Naruto es tu padre

-tú... tú le conoces...? - preguntó Nekota, mientras desviaba levemente la mirada.

-ja...- rió el viajero- vaya si lo conocí... el fue uno de mis maestros...

- ...

- Gracias a él he aprendido a ser el ninja que soy ahora… bueno, a ser el ninja que un día llegué a ser…

- …mmmphh…

- escuché…-continuó el viajero ignorando el desinterés repentino de Nekota- …escuché que se convirtió en Hokage... aunque...- mira lentamente a su alrededor- ...es difícil saber lo que sucede aquí

- ya veo... -respondió Nekota, con el semblante frío y ausente-...

- ... -el viajero le observó- de todos modos, me preguntaba que había sido de Naruto sensei...

- ... - el semblante de Nekota se oscurecía cada vez más- ... si...

-no puedo creer que... siendo Naruto sensei el Hokage de esta aldea, terminase así todo... como un pueblo fantasma!!!

-escucha...- interrumpió Nekota de repente- ... por la manera en que hablas, supongo que conoces a mi padre de muchos años atrás

-así es- respondió el viajero comenzando a notar el extraño ambiente ahí- como ya te dije, él fue mi sensei antes de partir de Konoha, hacia casi 20 años ya.

-ya veo... te has marchado 20 años de Konoha, y ahora regresas sin saber nada de lo ocurrido.

-es evidente que no... He regresado con el afán de volver a ver Konoha tal y como la recordaba pero...

Nekota no respondió a esto, permaneció en silencio, mientras observaba la bandana que ahora tenía en su poder nuevamente. Una mirada de nostalgia resaltó en su rostro aún infantil. Pronto la nostalgia se convirtió en tristeza, y esta tristeza convergió en la aparición de una lágrima que resbaló lentamente por la mejilla del muchacho. El viajero se percató de esto, y un halo de confusión le invadió. Lo que había sucedido no había sido otra cosa si no algo extremadamente malo.

-tú...- intentó decir el viajero

-¡¡ya nada...!!- exclamó Nekota, sumido en llanto que ahora le era imposible controlar, mientras tapaba su rostro con la tela de la bandana, apretándola contra si- ¡¡ya nada nunca volverá a ser como la Konoha que era!!

-¿que...?

- la...- continuó Nekota alejándose unos metros- ... la existencia de esta aldea fue condenada el momento en que el Hokage dejó de existir...

-¿que dices?...

- eso fue lo que pasó...

-...

-... este pueblo murió el día en que murió el Mittsudaime... el día en que Naruto Uzumaki fue asesinado...

* * *

Gracias por leer , y agradecería comentarios

**  
**


	2. 01 Mi Nombre es part1

Hola!

Gracias stepha-chan por ser la única review xDDD. El capi va dedicado a ti :D. Esta es la primer parte del Capítulo 1. Espero la disfruten

* * *

**CAP 1. MI NOMBRE ES…**

**Sumario: **_Nekota aún sufre los estragos de lo sucedido en Konoha, y cuenta al misterioso viajero el porqué ahora esa aldea es conocida como: la ciudad del olvido._

Parte 1

Hacia la mitad del día, el sol, en lo más alto de su recorrido, vigilaba los movimientos de los extraños visitantes en Konoha.

La caravana peregrina aún se resguardaba a la entrada de la aldea, más Nekota y su acompañante, formaban guardia sobre el tejado del Ichiraku Ramen, absorbiendo las energías que la cálida luz del sol les proporcionaba. Era mitad de invierno, y, a pesar de que no había caído aún la primera nevada, el frío obligaba a las criaturas vivas a buscar el cobijo del astro mayor.

Sobre el tejado, Nekota aún luchaba por controlar el sentimiento de su ira, que, abrasador, le quemaba por dentro. El espía viajero le observaba en silencio unos metros delante, al filo de la azotea. Miró a Nekota algunos segundos, diciéndose que, a pesar de que el parecido del muchacho con su padre era asombroso, la diferencia entre sus personalidades era increíblemente notoria. El adolescente Nekota, hijo del legendario ninja Naruto Uzumaki, yacía sollozando infantilmente frente a sus ojos, incapaz de controlar sus propios sentimientos. Parecía, en cierta forma, un niño delicado.

-¿así que… -prosiguió el espía en cuanto se percató de que el chico había dejado de gimotear- … Naruto ha muerto?

-S…. si…- respondió débilmente Nekota, sin atreverse a levantar la vista

-mmmpphhh….- refunfuñó el espía fríamente, mientras veía a lo lejos el monte de los Hokage- … no puedo creer que… por fin haya conseguido grabar su rostro en aquel monte y no esté vivo para verlo ahora…. ¡¡ese desgraciado!!

- … - Nekota le miró, y miró luego el monte. El rostro de su padre, el más nuevo entre los nuevos, se veía debilitado por el paso de los años, aunque aún guardaba esa chispa de energía inacabable que parecía explotar de sus ojos. Tan incandescente que pudiera desquebrajar el cerro en cuestión de minutos.

- … maldito- murmuró el espía, aunque Nekota pudo escucharle- … prometió que estaría aquí para mi regreso… él lo prometió…

-lamento…- comentó el chico- … lamento que no pueda ser así...

-si claro…- respondió el viajero con fría ironía, mientras se acercaba a él- … dime… Nekota Uzumaki… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué… que dices?

-No me quieras ver la cara de idiota… ¿Qué podría hacer un niño como tú en una ciudad fantasma como esta?

-¿De que hablas? –Respondió Nekota haciendo frente al viajero- … esta es mi aldea… yo nací aquí… y esto es todo lo que me queda en la vida…

-¿vives aquí?... ¿cómo un pequeño ermitaño o algo así?

-se podría decir…que soy el último ninja que intenta proteger a Konoha

El viajero le miró extrañado por aquellas palabras, pareciera que en ese momento un poco de la chispa que inundaba los ojos de Naruto hubiese nacido en los ojuelos de ese muchacho, pero esta fue rápidamente apagada por el amargo recuerdo de un suceso. Al espía esto causó gracia, algo que no pudo ocultar.

-Ja! –Exclamó- … no me hagas reír… esto es ahora un desierto sin nada… no hay nada aquí a lo que se le pueda llamar Konoha…

Nekota bajó la cabeza, apenado, más en su mirada brotaba cierta determinación.

-eso… lo sé…!!!

-lo que deberías hacer…- continuó el espía, sin tomar en cuenta esto- … es largarte con esos peregrinos, seguro que llegas a una aldea decente y algún anciano de buen corazón decide adoptarte.

-lo he intentado…

-¿Qué?

-lo he intentado…- repitió Nekota- … lo juro… que varias veces, de todas las formas lo he intentado, alejarme de aquí…pero es que simplemente no puedo hacerlo….

-no seas idiota…

-¡¡no lo soy!!- exclamó el chico- es sólo que… es una nostalgia, que me invade cada vez que intento cruzar por las puertas…

El viajero le miró unos momentos en silencio. Nekota se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hacia el borde de la azotea, al lado del espía.

-es esa sensación de que…-prosiguió- … si abandono este lugar, no tendré nunca más un sitio al cual regresar… no tendré nunca más un lugar al cual llamar hogar…

-eres un shinobi- respondió el espía- … eres una herramienta… las herramientas no tenemos hogar. Eso debes aprenderlo bien...

-pero… -replicó el joven- … yo no soy digno de llamarme un Shinobi… jamás llegaré a ser la mitad de bueno de lo que fue mi padre… jamás…

El viajero no respondió, era como si, de cierta manera, le comprendiera. Se quedaron ambos en silencio, durante varios minutos, observando la ciudad. Estaban juntos, pero cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, cada uno en su mundo, con sus propias historias, con sus propios fantasmas.

-Dime…- reanudó el viajero la conversación después de un tiempo- ¿está la tumba de Naruto aún? … desearía verle un momento….

Bajo el monte de los Hokage se encontraba el mausoleo a los caídos. Ese monumento que rendía honor a todos aquellos que habían dado su vida sin siquiera vacilar por la causa de la aldea, por asegurar su existencia. Monumento que, a pesar de la destrucción de la aldea, sorprendentemente aún seguía en pie.

Llegaron tras un rato de caminata, y el viajero se sorprendió al encontrar los nombres de los Shinobis multiplicados por varios desde su última visita antes de dejar Konoha. Recorrió el mausoleo, la ahora enorme piedra en el que se habían grabado las memorias de los guerreros de la aldea. Los leyó ligeramente. Entre esos nombres se encontraban varios conocidos de su infancia, incluso grandes amigos de su adolescencia, y uno que otro miembro y compañero en su vida de espía viajero. Nekota le siguió el paso, acariciando con una mano los nombres grabados en la piedra:

-has estado ausente durante 20 años… probablemente te sorprenda encontrar algunos nombres aquí…

-te equivocas- rectificó el viajero- después de estos 20 años, ya nada me sorprende…

Nekota le observó. Le estudió.

-por tu apariencia puedo decir que eres un ninja, o que en algún momento lo fuiste. Tu mirada dice que has vivido más guerra de lo que incluso este país ha tenido que soportar alguna vez…

-has observado bien- aclaró el viajero- después de ver las muertes de mis amigos… una más ya no me afecta…

Nekota le observó con tristeza, luego volvió su atención al memorial.

-Jiraiya-sama…- Nombró Nekota deteniéndose en una inscripción- … desaparecido en una misión… su cuerpo jamás fue recuperado…

El viajero suspiró, mientras observaba la inscripción. Nekota caminó unos metros más.

-Nara Shikamaru… -dijo- … nombrado Hokage provisional tras la muerte de Tsunade Godaime… murió en una misión de rastreo…su cuerpo yace en el mausoleo…

El viajero recorrió con la vista la inscripción.

-Yuuhi Kurenai… desaparecida en combate… Inuzuka Kiba… muerto en combate… Hyuuga Neji… muerto en combate… Kakashi Hatake… desaparecido en misión de rastreo…se encuentra su cuerpo días después de su desaparición…

-...

-... y así continúa la lista...

-dime…-agregó el viajero- … ¿Qué sucedió con el equipo de Naruto sensei? no veo sus nombres inscritos aquí…

-ellos…-respondió Nekota- …desaparecieron

-¿en combate?

-no- corrigió el muchacho- ellos simplemente, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro…-caminó dos pasos, hacia la inscripción de los privilegiados, y continuó- … Tsunade Godaime… desaparecida… y encontraba muerta misteriosamente … -se detuvo, mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre la última inscripción- … Naruto Uzumaki… Mittsudaime Hokage… muerto en combate…

El viajero se acercó a Nekota, y observó el nombre. Rozó con su mano el relieve de la inscripción, y dijo, casi en un murmullo sólo para si:

-tú lo prometiste… que estarías aquí…

Pero entonces se percató que, curiosamente, después del nombre de Naruto había un espacio destinado para anotar un séptimo dictado, un séptimo Hokage, pero esta leyenda estaba en blanco. El viajero quiso preguntar sobre este hecho a Nekota, pero al verlo recorrer las inscripciones, al igual que lo hacía él, lleno de esa tristeza, prefirió simplemente callar.

-¿sabes? – Comenzó Nekota por iniciativa propia- vengo aquí muy seguido, a visitar la tumba de mi padre… sé que, de alguna forma, si le hablo desde este lugar, el puede escucharme.

El espía le observó seriamente. Nekota continuó.

-supongo que esta es alguna de las cosas de las cuales no puedo desprenderme tan fácilmente… es como si…. si me marchara… mi padre terminara de morir completamente…

-Nekota…- interrumpió el espía. Nekota le miró- necesito que me digas… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en este lugar…. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que Konoha terminara siendo lo que es ahora¿Qué sucedió, durante estos 20 años?

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por leer!!! espero les guste 

Nos vemos bye;


	3. 01 Mi Nombre es part2

Gracias por la Review. Que curiosa situación, he recibido varios correos de usuarios que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos o a la alerta, pero sólo he tenido una review por capítulo xDDD

Por favor, dejen sus reviews para saber si es que la historia ha gustado y continuar subiéndola :). Gracias por leer!

gixds20

* * *

**Mi Nombre es... (Parte 2)**

Regresaron al tejado de Ichiraku, pues el muchacho se había negado a contar tan triste historia en el mausoleo, temiendo perturbar con ella a los espíritus de aquellos que han pasado a otra vida.

Nekota entonces tomó asiento y, con la cabeza ligeramente baja, por los recuerdos agolpados en su mente, comenzó a narrar:

-No podré decirte lo que pasó durante estos 20 años, puesto que mi edad no es suficiente como para haberlos vivido todos, pero creo poder ayudarte en los últimos 14 años…

Todo comenzó hacia 8 años. Yo había cumplido los 6 años de edad y mi padre cumplía el cargo de jounin al servicio del Hokage. La vida en la aldea seguía un curso normal, por así decirlo, en el que lo único extraordinario que estaba por ocurrir eran los próximos exámenes de la academia ninja. Por quinto año consecutivo se realizaban en conjunto los exámenes de paso a grado genin y chuunin… y la quinta Hokage había de presentarse en ambos para dar consentimiento. 

Pero esta desapareció.

Godaime simplemente se desvaneció de la aldea. Mucho se rumoró sobre un posible secuestro, e incluso una venganza, pero nada era certero.

Ante tal situación, Jiraiya-sama organizó una misión de rescate, teniendo como referencia la aldea oculta entre la hierba, pero en esta misión, fallida además, fallecieron muchos ninjas de élite de la hoja. Tras ese fracaso, Jiraiya simplemente se evaporó. 

Cuatro semanas después del supuesto secuestro, el cadáver de Tsunade-sama fue encontrado al interior de su despacho, amarrado al escritorio. Nadie supo cómo sucedió.

Tras la trágica muerte, y la desaparición de Jiraiya-sama, el consejo de ancianos decidió nombrar por unanimidad a Nara Shikamaru como Hokage provisional hasta que se esclareciera todo.

En su cargo, Shikamaru-sama ordenó varias líneas de investigación ANBU, para averiguar lo que en realidad había pasado. Poco se comentó entre la población sobre estos hechos.

Gracias a mi padre, pude enterarme de que una de las líneas ANBU había dado con el paradero de Jiraiya, pero que al investigar, se había encontrado solamente una libreta con sus notas de viaje. Jamás se difundió el contenido de esa libreta, y mi padre se negó siempre a comentar de ella delante de mí. Pero lo que si es seguro, es que esa libreta les ayudó a encontrar al posible asesino de Godaime.

Shikamaru-sama, junto a Kakashi Hatake, organizó un escuadrón de rastreo, que partiría tras el sospechoso. Pero en la misión murieron ambos.

El escuadrón de rastreo siguió sus investigaciones, esta vez con mi padre a la cabeza. Sin embargo, la misión se congeló de una manera extraña…

Se habló de que el sospechoso había sido atrapado, pero que por normas de la aldea en la que había sido arrestado, debía permanecer ahí hasta cumplir sus demás sentencias, pues era un criminal bastante buscado.

Entonces todo mundo olvidó. Era como si nada hubiese pasado.

Tiempo después mi padre fue nombrado Hokage, por su notoria participación en "los hechos pasados". 

Fue un Hokage excepcional, siempre viendo por la aldea… pero su administración duró solamente dos años, hasta que fue asesinado…

/_FLASH BACK ON_/

El pequeño Nekota, de 8 años de edad, corría entusiasmado por uno de los callejones del centro de Konoha. Eran las 9 de la mañana y había saltado entrenamiento para poder comprobar si el rumor que recorría toda la aldea era verdad.

En la academia, se había escuchado a uno de los maestros decir: 

-mittsudaime ha regresado…y han mandado reunir a todos los jounins de la aldea. 

Si esto era cierto, sólo podía significar que Naruto había vuelto triunfante de su misión.

Tardó alrededor de 10 minutos en llegar hasta el despacho del Hokage, y, exhausto, comenzó a subir las largas escaleras. En su camino se encontró con varios jounins y chuunin que, algo exaltados al verlo, intentaron bloquearle el camino.

-espera, Nekota-kun…!-le dijo un joven capitán chuunin, que le detuvo de un hombro- …no puedes pasar… 

-¿porqué? –preguntó el niño

- …mmmm…- vaciló un poco el chuunin

-iré a ver a mi padre! – exclamó Nekota, escabulléndose por entre sus piernas. Ya librado de él, siguió su camino, pero volvió a toparse con un obstáculo, esta vez más grande que el anterior. Subió la mirada, para ver el rostro de este nuevo contratiempo. 

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Los ojos de Morino Ibiki, el especialista de Konoha, se encontraron con los azulados e impresionados ojos de Nekota.

-yo… yo…- respondió algo nervioso el niño- … yo…

-¿has venido a ver a tu padre?

-s… si…

Ibiki le observó. Posó su mano sobre su rubia cabeza y la acaricio, presionando levemente para hacerle cambiar de dirección.

-Escucha… en estos momentos no puedes pasar, Mittsudaime… no se encuentra bien…

-¿Qué…? – Preguntó Nekota confundido- ¿Qué quiere decir¿Es que acaso está enfermo? … ¿le… le han hecho daño?

-Nekota…- nombro Ibiki con cierta lástima en sus ojos- …

-Déjale Ibiki…- comentó otra voz de repente, que venía, al igual que Morino, bajando del despacho. Era un hombre adulto, de cabello y ojos oscuros, de voz altiva y mirada despreciativa. Aquel hombre era un mito.

-Sa…. Sasuke-sama! – exclamó el joven capitán al verlo, mientras saludaba a su superior de acuerdo a los reglamentos 

Ibiki le observó, no sin cierto descrédito.

-Sasuke-sama…- terminó por decir, obligado por las normas de la jerarquía- … comandante…

Sasuke miró a Nekota, quien, algo temeroso, le observaba también con sus ojillos infantiles.

-Déjale ir…- ordenó Sasuke, mientras les pasaba de largo, sin mucho interés- quizás quiera despedirse…

El corazón de Nekota dio un vuelco. El primero de muchos que le esperaban; por un instante, sintió que caía enfermo, otra vez.

-tch!...- exclamó Ibiki para sus adentros, mientras Sasuke se alejaba de nuevo, hacia la primer planta- … ese desgraciado Uchiha…!

-¿ha visto, Ibiki-san?- preguntó el chuunin bastante anonadado- … es el único que regresa de la misión sin herida alguna… 

Nekota le observó sorprendido. Ibiki observó a Nekota preocupado.

Sasuke detuvo su paso al pie de las escaleras, y volvió la mirada hacia los que hablaban de él. El joven capitán tragó saliva al suponer que el Comandante había escuchado todas aquellas palabras imprudentes; más estos miedos fueron rápidamente olvidados. Sasuke observaba a otra persona.

-¿Qué esperas…?- preguntó al niño, viéndole por sobre el hombro, como a un extraño suceso acabado de ocurrir- él te espera…

El corazón de Nekota volvió a reaccionar, como indicándole que algo debía hacer. Sintió la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre, y su cuerpo, inconscientemente fue retrocediendo. Chocó de espaldas contra Ibiki, quien posó sus pesadas manos sobre los hombros del niño.

-Nekota-kun…

Pero tal como si fuera su señal de partida, comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, lo más rápido que pudo, lo más que su fatigado corazón le permitía, esquivando ninjas y demás. 

Tanto era el apuro del chico por llegar, que apenas y su vista pudo divisar la blanca figura de dos médicos, bajando las escaleras con las manos sumidas en sangre.

Alguno de ellos lanzó una leve exclamación al reconocerle, pero Nekota no se detendría para averiguar lo que aquellos fantasmas murmuraban sobre él.

-Sakura-san!- exclamó uno de ellos cuando Nekota le arrebató el paso. Y en unos segundos la rápida y ágil figura de Sakura Haruno, ataviada en ropas de doctor, se interpuso en su camino.

-No… déjame…!- rogó Nekota, esquivando la fulminante, pero invisible acometida de su tutora, más Sakura pasó de él. Era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, pues algo más importante ocupaba su mente en ese momento.

Nekota vio, confundido, como aquella delgada, pero fuerte mujer, caminaba deprisa por el pasillo que ahora comenzaba, sin siquiera mirar a nadie más, dejando la estela rosa de su larga cabellera, que llevaba suelta, por el camino. 

-Sakura-san…- llamó la voz de una joven enfermera desde una puerta a la mitad del

largo pasillo, dejando el paso a la agitada dama

Nekota no esperó. Corrió hacia aquella puerta entreabierta.

Se detuvo ante el marco de esta, observando la luz interior marcar la alfombra en el piso. Observó sus pies, y observó sus manos, que temblaban nerviosas.

Escuchó la voz de Sakura, altiva y dominante, dar algunas órdenes a los enfermeros, que corrían por toda la habitación. Uno de ellos salió de esta apresuradamente, golpeando a Nekota en su camino. El niño tambaleó y se apoyó en la pared, mientras intentaba ver, a través de la incandescente luz que emanaba del interior, alguna figura identificable. Vio las sombras moviéndose turbulentamente, reuniéndose e inclinándose sobre un punto en especial. El niño comenzó a caminar, despegando su ahora pesado cuerpo de la pared para entrar en aquella habitación.

Por unos segundos todo permaneció en silencio, por unos segundos todo corrió en cámara lenta. Nekota pudo incluso escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, golpearle el pecho con insistencia, haciéndose dolorosos. Pero entonces aquellos latidos comenzaron a parar, y el sonido comenzó a desaparecer. Se llevó una mano al pecho, extrañado de que su corazón estuviese dejando de latir, pero se percató de que aquellos no eran sus latidos.

Entonces vio un brazo, extendido en el aire, tendiéndole una amistosa mano hacia él, invitándole a acercarse. Nekota extendió el suyo, delgado y frágil, para tocarle. Y en ese momento, en el que sus manos hicieron suave contacto, todo fue claro. Reconoció el rostro del que le tendía la mano. Ese rostro jovial, esos ojos azules, esa voz paternal,… y ese cuerpo mutilado sobre la mesa.

-Nekota…- nombró aquella voz, pero Nekota no reaccionó; fue Sakura quien le vino a despertar de su letargo.

-Está bien…- le dijo, mientras, a sus espaldas, le brindaba de un cálido abrazo- … está bien…

-Sa… kura…- llamó el Hokage con voz dolorosa, esta se acercó a él, llevando al niño consigo- … Sakura…

Nekota alzó la mirada, para ver el rostro de su padre, con el semblante serio y preocupado y descubrió el brillo en sus ojos, que poco a poco desaparecía dejando una estela gris en su lugar... aquellos ya no eran los ojos del hokage. 

Sakura habló con él, y Naruto habló con ella. Compartieron tres palabras, que Nekota no escuchó en ese momento, pero que se quedaron grabadas en él de por vida.

-… oscuridad…- fue lo último que percibió decía su padre, y el pánico se apoderó de él. Quiso retroceder y escapar, pero los brazos de Sakura le aprisionaron tiernamente. 

Fue demasiado peso la tormenta en su mente, y su cabeza simplemente se vino abajo, al justo momento en que la mano que sostenía la suya tiernamente, se mecía ahora yerta sobre el borde de la mesa.

-no desvíes la mirada…- le dijo Sakura quedamente-… enorgullécete de esta muerte, Nekota Uzumaki, porque esta muerte dará vida, a otras vidas…

Nekota vaciló un poco, pero tras oír estas palabras, que acompañaban a los brazos de Sakura, y de derramar la primera lágrima, alzó la vista y vio, sorprendido, cómo el rostro de su padre se encontraba ahora sereno, tranquilo… libre de toda aquella preocupación con que había cargado hasta ese momento.

_/FLASH BACK OFF/_

-Tras la muerte de mi padre hubo paz… una paz increíble que jamás nadie imaginó… Konoha prosperaba, y su futuro se veía brillante, pero… una noche simplemente ese brillo se apagó. Una oscuridad misteriosa nos invadió desde el monte de los Hokage, y se expandió cubriendo toda la aldea, cada rincón, alcanzando a cada casa, a cada persona… después de eso todo se volvió negro, y Konoha despertó al día siguiente siendo como es ahora… 

-...

-jamás comprendí que fue lo que sucedió... mi último recuerdo de esa noche fue escuchar la voz de mi madre, rogando a algo... o a alguien, que me salvara...

Hubo un leve silencio, mientras el espía observaba a Nekota. Se sorprendió de que no estuviese llorando. En su lugar, sostenía entre sus manos, fuertemente, la bandana.

-¿es su bandana?- preguntó sin verle a los ojos

-así es…

-debió haber sido un gesto noble de él… regalártela…

-no…- corrigió Nekota- … te equivocas… él no me la ha regalado…

-… 

-La bandana la he conseguido yo… la he tomado de su tumba…

El viajero le miró serio.

-¿dices que… las has robado?

Aquello pareció provocar gracia en Nekota, una risa nerviosa se asomaba en su rostro.

-esta bandana –respondió el chico- …fue puesta como ofrenda durante el funeral…su bandana original desapareció durante la misión… así que ha falta de esa decidieron colgar esta delante de la tumba…

- …

-…yo… después de la tragedia… yo tomé la bandana… si no lo hubiera hecho, esta se hubiese perdido para siempre…en realidad salvé el único recuerdo del Mittsudaime, ya que todo lo referente a él, y a su legado, fue borrado durante aquella noche… yo!... si no hubiera salvado la bandana, ahora estaría en manos de ladrones y timadores!...

- ladrones…- repitió el viajero, sentándose al lado de Nekota- … ¿son esos ladrones de los que has hablado antes?

-así es…- respondió el chico viéndole-.. Desde que este lugar fue abandonado, ha sido atacado un sin número de veces… saqueado, ultrajado… por ladrones que roban cualquier cosa que vean y la venden en el mercado negro… he intentado proteger a la aldea, pero es que son demasiados…

-¿tú…- intentó el viajero-. .. Tú les has enfrentado sólo?

Nekota sonrió tristemente, mientras guardaba la bandana en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-es simplemente... que soy demasiado débil…

Daban las 4 de la tarde en la ciudad del olvido, y el sol ya se ocultaba otra vez tras un muro de gruesas nubes. Un manto de aire frío regresaba a cubrir el sórdido ambiente y las sombras se expandían por toda la calle. 

Un viajero perdido y un chico desolado descansaban aún sobre el tejado de Ichiraku Ramen. El chico mataba el tiempo arrojando escombros desde el techo, mientras que el misterioso viajero dormitaba con la capucha puesta y los brazos descansando debajo de la cabeza.

Nekota le observó, lleno de curiosidad, y no fue si no hasta que le escuchó carraspear, signo de que seguía despierto, cuando se atrevió a preguntar.

-tú…- comenzó a decir- … ¿porqué vuelves a Konoha? … después de tantos años…

El viajero no reaccionó, su rostro seguía cubierto por la tela de su capa. Nekota volvió a su labor sintiéndose ligeramente ignorado, pero esto cambió cuando se percató de que el viajero estaba dispuesto a responderle:

-yo… -dijo- tuve un problema… en el cual me vi involucrado durante ocho años…

-¿Qué tipo de problema?

-un problema- repitió el hombre sin moverse de su posición- un problema que no cualquiera supera con facilidad… y volví… porque necesitaba tomar un descanso… unas vacaciones

-¿has dicho 8 años?- preguntó Nekota con sorpresa- ¿y que has hecho durante tanto tiempo?

El viajero guardó silencio.

-supongo que no responderás… eres un espía…

-no tiene nada que ver…- dijo de pronto el hombre.

Nekota le miró.

-si, soy un espía…- prosiguió el viajero- … pero soy el espía de una nación que ya no existe… supongo que entonces no soy nada…

-te equivocas… -replicó Nekota- … puede que la ciudad esté destruida, pero aquí sigue…

-patético- reprochó el espía- es lo mismo que no fuera nada…

-no… esto sigue siendo Konoha, lo sé… mientras aún haya más…

- ...!

El viajero le miró intrigado, encontró en el semblante del chico cierta preocupación.

-haya…- continuó- … ¿mientras aún haya más qué, Nekota?

-nada… -replicó el muchacho, volteando su cuerpo dispuesto a continuar despejando el tejado de escombros- … no he dicho nada…

-mentira… -el viajero se incorporó de su siesta, observando a Nekota insistentemente- … has dicho "mientras aún haya más"… ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Ahora fue Nekota el que guardó silencio. Su rostro estaba rojo y nervioso, quizás haya hablado de más. Miró de reojo al viajero, para constatar que aún le vigilaba. Aún no podía confiar plenamente en él, aunque dijera que pertenecían a la misma nación.

El espía también le miró, marcado por esa frase, había algo en Nekota que evidenciaba el hecho de que estaba mintiendo. Estaba nervioso y ahora evitaba el contacto visual con él. ¿Qué podía estar ocultando aquel chico? Entonces recordó las palabras que había dicho con anterioridad:

_/FLASH BACK ON/_

"-¡basta ya ladrón!

-¿la...drón?- repitió el espía aún más confundido y enojado- ... ¿me has llamado ladrón? tú... mocoso!

-JA!- rió Nekota irónicamente- no creas que no conozco a los de tu clase, aprovechas el hecho de que la aldea está vacía, para robar cuanto objeto de valor te encuentres…"

_/FLASH BACK OFF/_

Esa era la razón por la cual Nekota aún permanecía en Konoha, para protegerla de los ladrones, pero… ¿Qué sentido tenía proteger una aldea que ya no tenía nada? Difícilmente un ladrón querría pararse en una ciudad totalmente destruida, apenas y él había encontrado unos cuantos pedazos de su pasado… "a menos… -pensó el viajero, mientras miraba el semblante casi oculto de Nekota- … a menos que él esté aquí por otro motivo…". Entonces en su cabeza resonaron otras palabras, dichas también por el chico:

_"Todo comenzó hacia 8 años. Yo había cumplido los 6 años de edad y mi padre cumplía el cargo de jounin al servicio del Hokage…"_

Tras meditar esto, casi inmediatamente recordó lo siguiente:

_"Fue un Hokage excepcional, siempre viendo por la aldea… pero su administración duró solamente dos años, hasta que fue asesinado…"_

"la muerte de Tsunade fue hacia 8 años- repasó el viajero- … y casi inmediatamente después, Naruto fue nombrado Hokage… pero duró solamente dos años en el puesto, hasta que fue asesinado… esto quiere decir, que Nekota ha permanecido en este lugar, poco más de 6 años! … - observó a Nekota- … vivir seis años en este lugar, que bien podría ser un cementerio... completamente solo… y sin embargo, aquí sigue… ¿por qué¿Qué es lo que lo motiva a continuar? … -cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, adoptando una postura de reflexión. Nekota inevitablemente se sintió observado- …ya veo…- pensó después de unos instantes- …esa es la única razón posible… "

-Nekota…- comenzó el viajero, el aludido volvió ligeramente la mirada- … dime algo…

-¿Qué?

El hombre le miró.

-anteriormente has dicho que eras el único ninja que intentaba proteger la aldea… ¿no es así?

-si…- respondió el muchacho, regresando su mirada- ¿Qué hay con eso?

-entiendo, pero… aparte de ser el último ninja de esta aldea… lo que quiero saber es…

¿Eres el único sobreviviente de esta aldea? …

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Nekota, sin voltear, ocultando un leve nerviosismo- ¿de que hablas?

-bueno… es obvio que no seas el único, digo, yo también soy de esta ciudad, así que se puede decir que soy un sobreviviente pero… de esa noche, Nekota, en la que la oscuridad cubrió toda la aldea… ¿crees que haya sobrevivido alguien más aparte de ti…?

Nekota le miró un poco serio.

-¿de donde sacas tal conclusión?

- pues…- respondió el viajero- …dado que has estado aquí tanto tiempo, queriendo escapar… pero simplemente no lo has hecho; no porque no puedas, o no te atrevas… si no por el hecho de que sientes una obligación, de cuidar la aldea, hasta que alguien regrese a ella… ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-yo…- intentó Nekota- … bueno, yo…

-vamos…- presionó el espía- … sé que tienes algo que responder a esto…

-Yo…-suspiró Nekota, rendido- … en verdad no lo sé…

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó el viajero.

-yo… no estoy seguro, de que sigan con vida

-¿Quiénes?

-ellos… los que escaparon de Konoha antes de aquella noche…

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – Indagó el viajero, detrás de Nekota- … ¿a quienes te refieres?

-en realidad no estoy seguro, sólo sé que uno de ellos salió de la aldea la noche anterior, llevándose consigo varios miembros del ANBU, se dirigían a la villa de la roca…

-¿Dices ANBU?- preguntó el hombre, más interesado- ¿villa de la roca?

-así es… una misión de rescate

-rescate…- repitió el viajero absorto- … ¿rescatar a quien?

-no lo sé!... –exclamó Nekota confundido- …era una misión secreta, no autorizada… partían sin el permiso del consejo…

El viajero quedó mudo. ¿Podría ser cierto eso?... una misión ANBU, de rescate…

-escucha…- dijo a Nekota seriamente- … ¿recuerdas el nombre de aquel que salió de la aldea?

Nekota le miró algo fatigado; respondió sin comprender la grandeza de lo que decía.

-claro que lo recuerdo… trabajó con mi padre, se hacía apodar Yamato…

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

By Gixds20 


	4. 01 Mi Nombre es part3

Aquí la siguiente parte (y final del primer capítulo :D ), disfrútenla, gracias por leer

gixds20

* * *

**/FLASH BACK ON/**

-¿y bien?- preguntó aquel hombre, que, sobre el tejado del hospital, observaba a la oscuridad de la noche entrar en Konoha. Su vestimenta indicaba que era un Shinobi de experiencia, y la banda que portaba en la cabeza remarcaba la lealtad a su tierra.

Cuatro sombras se erguían detrás de él, misteriosas y oscuras, esperando alguna orden. Cuatro máscaras, al igual, cubrían los rostros de tales sombras.

Una sexta persona subió al tejado, un poco ajena a la situación que ocurría. Aquella persona era un niño, un genin, que, acabado el entrenamiento de la tarde, escapaba de su casa para cumplir con una misión encomendada.

-no la he encontrado, me han dicho que ha faltado dos días seguidos- respondió el pequeño Nekota mostrándose ante el Shinobi.

-mm...- sopesó el hombre con lentitud- entonces Sakura-san... ¿se ha ido?

-así es... ha faltado al entrenamiento de hoy, he tenido que practicar con uno de sus asistentes...

-ya veo...

-em...- intentó el niño- Yamato-san... ¿cree que tía Sakura volverá a la aldea?

-es posible...

-ella... ella prometió ayudarme... ella prometió curarme...

-y lo hará- respondió Yamato- pero no hoy, quizás tenga otras cosas que hacer

-si...- Nekota mira a las cuatro sombras, que escuchan atentas cada parte de la conversación. Ve las máscaras, y siente cómo las miradas ocultas le vigilan... cada movimiento, cada parpadeo, incluso cada respiración. Aquello le causa un poco de miedo- ... ¿son ellos miembros del ANBU?

Yamato voltea su mirada.

-así es

-pensé que el ANBU había sido disuelto... fue mi padre quien ordenó eso...

-tienes razón... pero la única rama disuelta fueron las filas cero... aunque aún no llego a comprender esa decisión de Naruto...

-Sempai...- llamó una de las cuatro sombras enmascaradas, con voz seca- ... ha caído la noche... es hora de marchar

Nekota les miró, e inmediatamente volvió sus ojos hacia el horizonte, que mostraba en esos justos momentos el último halo de luz traspasando el monte de los Hokage, y ocultándose tras dicho monumento con una hermosa timidez.

-escucha Nekota- dijo Yamato, mientras se calaba una máscara ANBU sobre el rostro- es tiempo de mi partida...- voltea hacia él- por favor ten cuidado...

-ya me lo había advertido...

-no es suficiente con estar advertido...

Yamato le miró.

-escucha... algunas partes del consejo confían en ti, por los nexos de tu padre con Jiraiya-sama pero... ten especial cuidado de los miembros raíz...

-...- Nekota le miró un momento- ...lo sé...

Hubo un leve silencio. Yamato se calzó una capa, y se convirtió en una sombra más, al igual que sus subalternos, quienes, a un sólo movimiento de su mano, se acercaron al filo del techo, dispuestos a partir.

Nekota les vio, mientras con agilidad abandonaban el tejado, uno por uno. El último fue Yamato, quien acercó su cuerpo al niño, y le acarició la cabeza.

-recuerda tu misión, Nekota

-si... proteger a Konoha, hasta que usted regrese...

**/FLASH BACK OFF/**

* * *

-Yamato…- se repetía el viajero mientras caminaba aprisa por las calles destruidas de la aldea, ajustándose la capa al cuello- … Yamato… Yamato… lo sabía… lo sabía…!!

Nekota le seguía el paso, unos metros atrás, sin comprender que era lo que acababa de suceder. Apenas y había mencionado aquel nombre: Yamato, su compañero, sin decir palabra, había abandonado la azotea de Ichiraku Ramen, saltando hacia el nivel del piso y simplemente, sin dar más explicación, comenzó a caminar con rumbo a las puertas de la aldea.

-Lo sabía…- continuó el viajero con un brillo en los ojos-… sabía que no podían dejarlo así… no podían abandonarnos… no así…

-¿de que hablas?- intervino Nekota, acercándose a él- … ¿A dónde vas?

-me voy- respondió aquel hombre, deteniéndose un momento, mientras observaba los alrededores, cerciorándose de contar con el camino libre- … y tú deberías hacer lo mismo…

-no puedo!- exclamó el niño- ya he dicho que…

-escucha…- interrumpió el viajero- es inútil que permanezcas aquí… nadie va a regresar

-¿cómo es que estás tan seguro?

-porqué!!- respondió el espía, regresando a la marcha, aún más aprisa que antes- … ese grupo de ANBUS… iba dirigido a nosotros… era nuestro grupo de rescate

-¿"nosotros"?- repitió Nekota confundido- ¿"nuestro"?

-si mal no recuerdo- continuó aquel hombre sin hacer caso al muchacho- …este grupo partió de la aldea hacia 6 años… ya ha sido demasiado tiempo… -terminó murmurando- … aún deben estar buscándonos…

-pero…- replicó Nekota- … pero… si eso es verdad podrían regresar algún día…

-olvídalo… esta no es una simple misión, no podría terminar tan fácilmente...

-pero…

-Nekota…- dijo el viajero, deteniéndose frente al chico, posando paternalmente sus manos sobre sus hombros- … todo ha terminado… es hora de que tú también abandones la aldea… de que busques un nuevo lugar, cómo tu has dicho: al cual poder llamar hogar…

Nekota le miró pensativo, quizás tuviera razón.

-entonces…- dijo el muchacho, con voz decidida- … llévame contigo…

El viajero le observó un momento, con el mismo gesto paternal, más luego de comprender sus palabras, su rostro cambió radicalmente

-¿¡huh!?- exclamó, soltando a Nekota- ¿conmigo…?

-así es…

-olvídalo- respondió el espía, reiniciando la marcha, alejándose del muchacho- no puedo liar contigo

-¿queeee?- replicó Nekota, siguiéndole- ¿cómo puedes decir que busque un lugar al cual llamar hogar y luego dejarme solo?

-¿y porqué has de buscarlo conmigo? ni si quiera me conoces… ¿además porqué habría de hacerlo?

-¡¡pero…!! Si no me llevas contigo, me quedaré aquí para siempre…

-ya he dicho – suspiró el viajero- ¡no puedo llevarte…! son demasiados problemas…

-¿problemas?... –Nekota le corta el paso- …pero no tengo a donde más ir…

-NO!! – responde el viajero esquivándole

-espera!!- exclama Nekota adhiriéndose a su capa- ¡no me dejes aquí! ¡No quiero estar aquí!

-tch!... – reclamó el hombre, intentando alejar al muchacho de su camino- … pero si has sido tú el que ha querido quedarse aquí por seis años

-pero..!!- respondió Nekota, mirándole tristemente, al borde de las lágrimas- … pero…

El espía hizo caso omiso a esta mirada suplicante, simplemente continuó su camino, mientras Nekota le jalaba infantilmente de la capa para evitar se alejase. Unos metros más adelante, se divisaron, ante la vista de los dos, las puertas de la aldea. Estaban a punto de abandonarla. Ambos se detuvieron, enmarcados por aquel paisaje, el final de la villa, y de aquella pequeña aventura, iniciaba.

El viajero sonrió, y avanzó pesadamente, mientras arrastraba un bulto de cabellos rubios por la tierra, que se aferraba a sus piernas intentando detenerle; no avanzó más de dos metros, cuando algo le hizo parar el paso.

-vaya…- agregó una voz externa, irónica y ajena a ambos- pero si es Nekota-kun

Tanto el muchacho como el viajero guardaron silencio. A sus espaldas, un joven personaje había aparecido. Ambos le vieron, vestido con abrigadoras ropas de invierno, de tez morena y cabello oscuro; lo reconocieron como el joven guerrero que acompañaba a la caravana que había cruzado por Konoha.

-¿Quién eres?- interrogó el viajero, apartando a Nekota de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién soy?- repitió el joven con cinismo- Soy quién debería estar haciendo las preguntas aquí…

Se miraron un momento, en silencio. Una cierta tensión comenzó a brotar, entre dos guerreros que se encontraron frente a frente. Aquel joven parecía fuerte, tenía un cuerpo alto y ágil, y en su espalda cargaba con una gran espada, la cual unía a sí mismo por medio de un cordel atado a su antebrazo izquierdo.

-ese chico…- murmuró Nekota a espaldas del viajero- … es Touza-kun, el hijo del timador…

-¿timador? – Repitió el espía confundido- ¿aquel viejo?, supuse que era un guía…

-no… -respondió el chico- aquella gente eran las familias de los ninjas caídos en la guerra… ese hombre les promete llevarlos a un mejor lugar, donde hay trabajo y comida abundantes, y sin embargo los contratan como obreros de bajo salario, casi esclavos…

-¿entonces qué hacías con ellos?- preguntó el viajero, volviendo su vista hacia Nekota.

-los vigilaba- respondió este- llegaron a la aldea hace dos noches, buscando refugio. No supe que pensar de ellos así que me infiltré entre la gente que llevaban…

-¿te infil….traste?

-si… -exclamó Nekota- tenía que asegurar que no intentasen saquear la ciudad.

El viajero guardó silencio, al igual que Nekota, mientras observaban a su nuevo interlocutor.

-Entiendo…- dijo de pronto el joven llamado Touza, acercándose unos pasos- ya decía yo que tu rostro no me parecía muy familiar… Nekota-kun…

-tch!

-escucha…- intervino el viajero con voz pausada- no queremos problemas…

Touza le observó altivamente.

-¿No quieren problemas? una intención muy noble… y sin embargo, te has preparado contra mi con una Kunai, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué?- murmuró Nekota, observando más de cerca a su compañero. Al filo de la manga de su brazo izquierdo sobresalía la filosa punta de una kunai, apenas visible por él, pero ya muy evidente para Touza.

-mmmphhhh… que observador…-dijo el viajero, arremangándose el brazo izquierdo de la capa, mostrando el arma- veo que no eres un simple aficionado

-me halagas…- río Touza

Ambos guardaron silencio. Nekota sintió cómo la tirantez entre aquellos dos ninjas iba en aumento. Sus miradas se entrecruzaban, mientras la kunai paseaba por entre los dedos del espía, quien, para sorpresa de los otros dos muchachos, hizo el primer movimiento… retirando la kunai.

-de acuerdo…- dijo volviendo a cubrirse el brazo con la capa-… como ya he dicho, no queremos problemas…

-¿eh?

Touza no parecía comprender. El viajero mandó a Nekota una mirada extraña, y casi inmediatamente emprendió la marcha. Las puertas de Konoha estaban justo frente a ellos.

Caminó tranquilamente, confiado en que el altercado había terminado, aún así pareciese que Touza no estaba muy conforme. El joven le vio andar, con una mirada un tanto despreciativa. En el justo momento en que el viajero marchó a su lado, maquinalmente posó su mano sobre el mango de la espada que llevaba colgada.

- por favor no lo hagas…- murmuró el hombre, deteniéndose levemente a su lado, mandando a Touza la mirada más fría y funesta que hubiera visto jamás- … no me obligues a matarte…

Touza vaciló unos segundos, más la valentía no tardó en regresar a su joven corazón.

-no seas ridículo…- replicó, deslizando el mango por su hombro hacia el aire, preparando una estocada- … no creas que…!!

Pero Touza no alcanzó a terminar la frase. La fuerza que aquel misterioso hombre suministraba sobre su cuello le impedía jalar aire apropiadamente. Tan rápido había sido el movimiento, que la mano del joven que aún viajaba en el aire intentando terminar un ataque, derivó en un inútil esfuerzo por liberarse. La espada cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

Nekota se quedó atónito. Veía al joven timador luchando vanamente por impedir que aquel viajero le matase rompiéndole el pescuezo con una sola mano. Ni si quiera había tenido necesidad de usar su mano derecha, que aún descansaba bajo el manto abrigador de la capa. ¿Quién era aquél sujeto?, eso era lo que se preguntaba Nekota mientras le observaba quitar la inconsciencia poco a poco a Touza, ¿Con quien había estado cohabitando las últimas horas? Aquel no era solo un viajero, no sólo era un espía, no sólo era un hombre que volvía a una tierra a la que alguna vez llamó suya… aquel era un asesino…

Poco faltó para que la frágil constitución de su cuello se hiciera añicos. Al caer a tierra, el joven Touza, vagamente podía mantenerse en sí. Tosió violentamente, levantando el polvo alrededor de su rostro, mientras unas gotas de sangre abandonaban su boca. Se llevó las manos al cuello, dando un grito de dolor.

-ma…mal…. cough! Cough!!... dito…

-guarda tus fuerzas- dijo el viajero, mirándole fría y altivamente- las necesitarás para regresar con tu padre…y cuando le veas, necesitarás decirle el terrible miedo que te ha causado el estar tan cerca de la muerte, y lo poco que se necesita para que él lo sienta igual… -el hombre se arrodilló, mientras, con la misma mano con la que le había atacado, le sostenía de los cabellos, haciendo que levantase la vista hacia él- … entonces ambos tomarán su carreta… dejarán a esas personas, les devolverán sus pertenencias…y se marcharán… y jamás reaparecerán por este lugar… jamás pensarán siquiera en volver a pisar esta aldea… o volverán y me buscarán… -sonríe- y yo con gusto les acabaré…

-ugh!!- exclamó Touza, cerrando con fuerza los ojos- …agh..!!

-bien…- continuó el viajero, dejándole y poniéndose de pie- … tomaré eso como un "si"…

El espía dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, dándole suficiente espacio a Touza como para sentirse lo sobradamente confiado de que no le atacaría al momento de intentar escapar. Touza comprendió el mensaje, con dificultad logró ponerse en pie, y sin pensarlo más, emprendió el adolorido escape.

El viajero le vio marcharse, y cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no verles, bajó la guardia. Suspiró algo cansado, y se percató de que el muchacho se había dejado la espada atrás. La observó un momento, más se decidió por no hacerle caso. Volvió su mirada hacia atrás, y se encontró con un Nekota estupefacto, que, comprensiblemente nervioso, guardaba su distancia con él. Aquello era normal, pensaba el viajero, Nekota era un niño que había sido criado enteramente en la aldea, y lo más doloroso que había vivido sería por lo más el haber presenciado la muerte de su padre.

Y era esa la razón que los hacía tan diferentes, y por esa misma razón, era que no podían viajar juntos… era peligroso para Nekota si es que permanecía más tiempo con él.

-lamento decir esto- dijo el viajero a un Nekota confundido- pero tendrás que abandonar la aldea…

-¿que…? … ¿por qué?

-ese muchacho- respondió el espía- es seguro que no hará caso a mis palabras… y que volverá a este lugar acompañado de su padre y posiblemente algunos refuerzos…- ve a Nekota- es seguro que no querrás permanecer aquí para el momento en que lleguen…

-pero…- replicó el chico- pero tú le has vencido…

-pudiera hacerles frente… pero estaría perdiendo mi tiempo

-¿eh?

-no estoy aquí para pelear con timadores… además, como ya he dicho antes… me voy

El viajero continuó su camino hacia las puertas de Konoha. Tardaron apenas unos minutos en estar fuera de la aldea. Nekota se detuvo un paso antes de cruzar la línea. EL hombre le miró de reojo.

-si no abandonas… morirás

-eh?- Nekota le miró- lo sé…

-de acuerdo…- dijo el viajero dándose la vuelta y comenzando la marcha- … adios…

Nekota le mira alejarse, y, casi llevado por un impulso, da ese paso fundamental que le permite salir de la aldea.

- … supongo… -dice, sin pensarlo mucho, alzando un poco la voz para que el espía lograse escucharle- … que no me llevarás contigo…

El viajero se detiene, más no vuelve su mirada.

-supones bien…-responde sin más- …

Nekota baja un poco la vista, más se percata de que, a pesar de lo que ha dicho el viajero misterioso, este no ha dado paso alguno. El muchacho entonces se da cuenta de algo. Corre hacia aquel hombre, deteniéndose unos pasos detrás de él.

- espera… -dijo apenas llegó- …tú… no me has dicho quien eres…

- ja…- ríe levemente el viajero, aún de espaldas- … ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ya lo sabes…

-soy un espía, soy un viajero, y soy un ninja sin patria… ¿qué mas necesito ser?

-¿Qué tal un hombre?… - respondió Nekota después de meditarlo un momento- ¿… qué tal un simple aldeano?

El espía volvió ligeramente la mirada, con la cual estudió el semblante del muchacho. Nekota se sorprendió de encontrar en su rostro un gesto algo parecido a una sonrisa, sincera y lozana.

-un simple aldeano eh?…- repitió el viajero con voz tranquila- … suena interesante, quizás algún día lo intente…

-si…- respondió Nekota, sonriendo afablemente también.

El espía continuó su marcha. Esta vez Nekota no intentaría detenerlo, pero, para su asombro, fue él quien paró su paso unos metros más adelante.

-por cierto…- dijo mientras se calzaba la capucha de la capa - mi nombre es… Konohamaru…

-Konoha…maru…- repitió Nekota, algo extrañado, pero sin entender completamente

-cuídate…- agregó el aludido, levantando un brazo en forma de despedida mientras se alejaba de la aldea

-¡entendido!- exclamó el chico, respondiendo a la despedida extendiendo ambos brazos- ¡tú también… Konohamaru…!

Nekota permaneció a las puertas de la aldea durante algunos minutos más, luego de que perdiese de vista al misterioso viajero. Observó su alrededor unos instantes, e inevitablemente miró hacia atrás. Vio las ruinas de lo que había sido su pasado, y no pudo evadir un gesto triste y melancólico, mientras las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar. Entonces un recuerdo invadió su mente; una imagen, de su padre, en el justo momento en que abandonaba Konoha, para partir a su última misión.

**/FLASH BACK ON/**

_-Nekota…- dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba de la aldea, despidiéndose, alzando un brazo, de espaldas a él, de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho aquel viajero llamado Konohamaru- me voy …cuida la aldea por mi ¿quieres? y no seas un llorón…_

**/FLASH BACK OFF/**

Y eso fue lo que hizo, o mejor dicho, lo que no hizo. Se deshizo rápidamente de las lágrimas, y con un rostro sonrojado por la emoción, viró su vista hacia el monte de los Hokage. Alzó una mano, con el puño cerrado, en forma de reto, hacia el rostro del Mittsudaime.

-obsérvame, padre… que, pase lo que pase, encontraré a aquel que te traicionó… a aquel que te asesinó… y, sea de la manera que sea… lo juro… que vengaré tu muerte…

* * *

**FIN CAP 1. MI NOMBRE ES…**

_Continuará..._

* * *

_by gixds20_


	5. 02 Hirosan part1

Hola!!

Muchas gracias por esas maravillosas reviews Rilka y Akari-niichan, hasta me han alegrado el día xD. Y sólo por eso hoy subo otra parte de Capítulo. Aquí comienza el capi 2, dejamos atrás a Nekota para centrarnos en Konohamaru y en lo que sucedió durante su ausencia de la aldea.  
Sólo aclaro que Konoha Tales es una historia muy larga, se podría decir que es el mejor trabajo en fanfic q he realizado y del cual me siento muy orgullosa; espero que todos guste de igual manera.

**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:**

Tabis: son algo así como botas ninja  
Chaqueta Samu: prenda utilizada para el trabajo y la meditación

Bueno, no creía necesario comentarlo, pero por si acaso lo aclaro:

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador de la serie. Konoha tales es un trabajo de gixds20

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARADA**

_Villa oculta entre la Hierba -- Remembranzas de Media Noche._

**CÁP. 2. HIRO-SAN**

**Sumario: **_Tras dejar atrás a la ciudad del olvido, Konohamaru, el ninja sin patria, viaja hacia la villa oculta entre la Hierba, con un solo objetivo en mente: Yamato-sempai._

**Parte 1**

Después de varias horas de exhausto camino, la carreta detuvo su andar frente a un mercado. El conductor, viejo hombre agricultor, bajó con dificultad mientras amansaba a sus caballos.

-Oh…oH…!- repetía mientras anudaba las amarras a un bebedero- esperen aquí… iré por comida…

Los fieles animales relincharon despidiendo a su dueño, mientras saciaban su sed. Detrás, en la carreta, un gran paquete de paja y alfalfa rebosaba de lo pesada de la carga, y sin embargo, una carga más reposaba en ella.  
Un hombre alto, de piel tostada por el sol, de pelo y ojos marrón oscuro, de fuerte complexión y semblante cansado, pero joven aún en edad, cubría su cuerpo con una capa que las hacía de manta y cobertor. La noche había sido fría, pero gracias a su barrera de paja y hierbas, sumado al cálido cobijo de la tela de su accesorio, la había pasado bien.

Fue uno de los relinches de los caballos el que le vino a despertar. Sintió el movimiento de la carreta, por la impaciencia de los animales. Levantó la cabeza y observó a su alrededor. Estaban en un mercado, posiblemente a mitad de camino. La luz de la mañana recién alborada calentó su cuerpo, y el sueño se disipó rápidamente.  
Saltó de la carreta hacia el empedrado, dispuesto a despertar su cuerpo como lo había hecho con su mente, estiró los músculos un rato y, para cuando se había repuesto, el anciano regresaba a la carreta, cargado con dos grandes hogazas de pan:

-buenos días…- comentó el amable señor al verle

-buenos días…- respondió Konohamaru con un saludo

-descuide… sólo he parado para comprar un poco de pan… ¿apetece un poco?

-oh... No- respondió Konohamaru algo apenado- no se preocupe por mi… yo estoy bien así…

-de acuerdo…- finalizó el anciano, regresando a su lugar de conductor-¿desea descansar un poco antes de partir?

-eh?- preguntó Konohamaru algo confundido- ¿es que planea ya iniciar la marcha?

-es posible…- reconoció el anciano- no quisiera permanecer por estos lugares mucho tiempo… desde el término de la guerra, se ha llenado de vagabundos que harían lo que fuera por unas monedas…

-entiendo- respondió el viajero- … solo iré a hacer unas cosas…

-entonces le esperaré en la salida del pueblo…-dijo el anciano iniciando la marcha- de ahí partiremos a la frontera

Konohamaru asintió, mientras veía la carreta alejarse por la rústica avenida. Miró hacia el cielo, y sintió el destello del sol en todo su resplandor.  
Habían estado viajando toda la noche y la tarde del día anterior, y ni de ese modo habría logrado ganar tiempo. Su prisa por llegar a la villa de la Hierba tendría que ceder, mientras se encontraran en el país del fuego nada podía hacer.  
Examinó sus pertenencias. Se había dejado la capa en la carreta, pero había traído consigo lo que en ese momento hiciese más falta.

Dentro del estuche de las armas llevaba todo aquello que quedaba de su vida.

Emprendió el camino por entre las calles de aquel mercado, viendo impasible los puestos que se extendían hacia el final del pueblo. Rebuscó por entre los callejones hasta dar con el que le conducía a su destino. Al final de aquella calleja, encontraría al revendedor.  
Entró en la tienda, atesorada por grandes contenedores de madera, pertenecientes a la herrería, que la ocultaban tal como si fuese escondite. Solo aquellos que supieran de su existencia podrían dar con su ubicación. No había puerta, sólo un pedazo de tela sucia cubría la entrada. Konohamaru cruzó el umbral y se encontró en un pequeño, pero bien iluminado cuarto, lleno de cachivaches, antigüedades, recuerdos de otras personas y uno que otro hallazgo un tanto curioso.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó una voz ronca al verlo entrar.

Konohamaru le miró, era un regordete anciano, que esperaba tras un burdo mostrador lleno de herramientas y aceite. Se acercó al revendedor, mientras desprendía el cierre de la tapa del estuche de las Kunai. Sacó un bulto poco uniforme, y lo colocó sobre el mostrador. El revendedor le observó, y sin decir palabra, comenzó a deshacerse de la tela del bulto. Descubrió tres objetos. Una caja empolvada, un medallón y una insignia de plata, todos con el signo de la Aldea oculta entre la hoja. El anciano le miró.

-¿sabes que es peligroso andar con un sello de Konoha?

-no… -respondió su cliente- pero me imagino el porqué…

-han extendido una averiguación… todo lo que vean relacionado con la tragedia es sometido a investigación… -ve a Konohamaru con sospecha- … estos objetos son mercadería negra…

-y es por eso…- respondió este- que necesito venderlos…

-¿cómo los ha conseguido…?

-¿acaso importa? …yo quiero dinero, y usted quiere material raro de colección…

-je je…- rió el revendedor, mientras tomaba la caja empolvada. La vio con desdén, mientras pasaba una mano por la superficie, entonces descubrió el verdadero brillo de aquel objeto. Miró a Konohamaru- …

-es de oro… -respondió este- … perteneció a Sandaime Hokage… al igual que todo lo demás

-mmmmmphh…- balbució el tendero- no me imagino el porqué quieras deshacerte de ellos, si tan valiosos son... ¿Cuánto quieres?

-50…- respondió Konohamaru, decidido- … por los tres

-50 mil!!- exclamó el revendedor- estás loco… no daría eso ni por el mismo cadáver de Sandaime…

-de acuerdo…- replicó Konohamaru, sin mostrar alteración, mientras deslizaba la caja nuevamente dentro del bulto- … supongo que era demasiado…

-espera…- el revendedor posó su pesada mano sobre la caja- … te daré la mitad…

Konohamaru le miró divertido. El tendero entendió el mensaje. Soltó la caja y, refunfuñando, se introdujo a un cuarto trasero, del cual surgían sonidos metálicos; conversó unos segundos con las personas que se encontraban ahí, y después de un momento de silencio, volvió a salir, refunfuñando todavía. Dejó caer una pesada bolsa sobre el mostrador, y sin decir nada tomó la caja, el medallón y la insignia entre sus grandes manos.

-50 mil…- dijo- que no me entere que me has timado… o morirás mañana mismo…

Konohamaru no respondió, cuando el revendedor decía estas palabras él ya había embolsado el dinero dentro del estuche y salía por el hueco que las hacía de puerta.  
Recorrió el callejón hasta la avenida, cruzó de nuevo los puestos y en menos de media hora llegaba ya a la salida del pueblo.  
Tal como lo dijo el anciano, la carreta esperaba a la orilla del camino; los caballos, descansados y listos, relinchaban a su pasajero.  
Konohamaru respondió al saludo del anciano, y sin decir nada más, subió a la parte trasera de la carreta, que ahora se encontraba vacía.  
Ya iniciado el camino, contó rápidamente el dinero en la bolsa, y lo guardó en un fondillo escondido dentro de la capa. Selló los botones del fondillo y guardó la capa debajo del asiento del conductor. Se cruzó de piernas y brazos, y observó el paisaje que el fondo de la carreta le ofrecía. No faltaba mucho para que abandonara el país del fuego.

Divisó a lo lejos las montañas, y un recuerdo de Konoha le vino a la mente. Echó un vistazo al estuche que le colgaba del cinturón, y lo sintió vacío, ligero.

"Perdóname abuelo- pronunció en su mente- … he vendido aquel último recuerdo que me has heredado antes de morir…- cerró un poco los ojos, intentando grabar en su mente la última imagen de su abuelo, en una Konoha que él recordaba gloriosa y llena de luz, y sin saber porqué, la fotografía de un chico le vino a la mente ¿Cuál era su nombre?- … ah… sí….- se dijo- …. Uzumaki Nekota…"

* * *

La carreta paró bruscamente. Aquello hizo que el viajero, que dormitaba desperezadamente, saltara un poco afligido. Alzó la cabeza y miró al conductor.

-aquí es…- respondió el anciano- … hemos llegado a la frontera

Konohamaru observó a su alrededor. No había más que bosque de un lado y páramo del otro, y un leve camino de tierra entre los dos. No esperó ninguna señal, y saltó al suelo inmediatamente, llevando consigo su ahora pesada capa. Se la calzó en silencio, y antes de que pudiera iniciar la marcha, el anciano le detuvo tendiéndole una hogaza de pan. Konohamaru la tomó confundido.  
El viejo le ofreció una sonrisa amable y ordenó a sus caballos partir antes de que pudiese rechazarla. La observó, y observó al anciano, a lo lejos. No tuvo reacción alguna, más que darle un gran bocado antes de arrojarla al lado del camino, suficiente energía para el resto del día.  
Comenzó la caminata viajando por el sendero de tierra, con la capa puesta, camuflajeado entre la oscuridad que le daba el bosque a un lado suyo.  
Recorrió el mismo camino durante dos horas, sin pensar en nada, antes de ver si quiera un cambio en el paisaje. Y el cambio fue drástico. Tras el último trecho de arboledas se encontraba no otra cosa más que la entrada hacia la villa de la Hierba.

Paró un momento, estudiando su alrededor. Aún era de mañana, y las actividades de los Shinobis de la Hierba comenzaban.

_"Ahora…-pensó mientras observaba la puerta- … hay que entrar"_

Se distanció un poco, adentrándose en el bosque, siguiendo la línea de la barrera de maleza que las hacía de murallas protectoras. Se escabulló por entre las ramas hasta llegar a uno de los costados de una gran pileta recolectora de lluvia, a las afueras de la villa. Konohamaru sabía que no sería fácil entrar, nunca lo había sido, pero él era un espía… un espía de Konoha.

Vio la entrada hacia la estación de vigilancia de la pileta y la rodeó, caminando por entre las copas de los árboles. Ya llegado al enorme contenedor, simplemente se echó a nadar. Se zambulló hacia las profundas y oscuras aguas de la pileta, y gracias a las diferentes plantas acuáticas que ahí crecían a falta de mantenimiento, pudo pasar desapercibido para los guardias. Llegó al fondo del contenedor e introdujo su cuerpo por el esbelto tubo que se encontraba ahí. La tubería de la pileta cruzaba la barrera de maleza, hasta llegar a la planta distribuidora, dentro de la villa. Se abstuvo de utilizar algún jutsu para esta maniobra, pues los delicados tubos que formaban la red de agua, sumados a la antigüedad de estos, podrían ocasionar una situación no muy favorable para él.

Nadó alrededor de 7 minutos, exacto su límite entrenado, y exacto el tiempo necesario para cruzar la longitud de aquel tubo. Dio el primer respiro fuera del agua justo antes de comenzar a sentirse fatigado. Se encontró dentro de la cisterna de distribución, que a esas horas de la mañana aún permanecía apagada, y el nivel del agua aún no alcanzaba los canales divisorios, que justamente dirigían a partes diferentes de la aldea. Escaló por las paredes de cemento situando el chakra en sus pies y manos hasta llegar a uno de esos canales. Utilizó un kunai para abrir la compuerta, deslizándolo por la ranura hasta tocar el rústico dispositivo que la abría automático. Entró al canal y a partir de ese punto todo fue simplemente caminar a oscuras, hasta topar con una escalera de metal que conducía al exterior. Aquel era un canal abandonado, que cedió en los servicios por el simple hecho de que, construido bajo un mal manejo, conducía demasiada agua hacia una de las plazas, inundándola cada vez que una tormenta se presentaba. Aquel canal estaba clausurado y claro, eso sólo lo sabían las autoridades de la Hierba… y Konohamaru.

Tardó alrededor de 20 minutos en dar con la escalera de metal, que subió de inmediato y con confianza. Retiró la cubierta y saltó a piso.

Oficialmente se encontraba dentro de la villa oculta entre la Hierba.

Tomó un leve respiro, mientras se deshacía de la ropa mojada. Ocultó su capa y su estuche de armas dentro de una bolsa negra, debajo de un contenedor de desechos, escondido en un callejón oscuro, no sin antes hacerse de algunas monedas. Se quedó en ropas de ninja, con el pantalón negro, el cual, arremangado en la pantorrilla, liberó para cubrir por completo sus Tabis; vestía una camiseta de red, debajo de una chaqueta Samu de color oscuro, al que simplemente arrancó el decorado de la Hoja. Si no pasaba desapercibido, por lo menos no llamaría la atención, y obtendría el tiempo necesario para encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

Tardó otros 20 minutos en calcular su trayectoria, evitando todo lo posible la gente que despertaba en la aldea, tiempo suficiente para que su cabello y vestimenta secasen por completo. Al término de este lapso de tiempo, simplemente se integró a la vida diaria, y se convirtió en un aldeano más paseando por la ciudad.

Cruzó las calles de la villa con aparente seguridad, pero hacia tantos años que no recorría aquellos lugares que el cambio de monumentos, la aparición de nuevos edificios o la desaparición repentina de estos, ocasionó que comenzara a sentir nervios. 8 años habían pasado desde que pisase por última vez aquellas vías, y no había pensado un plan alternativo en caso de que el establecimiento que buscaba no se encontrase ya más por ahí. Konohamaru se resguardaba en la esperanza de que aquel personaje aún existiese.  
Llegó hasta el cruce de avenidas, que conformaban un punto de reunión bastante conocido en la villa. Se paró a mitad de camino e hizo memoria, la construcción que buscaba no debería estar lejos de ese lugar.  
Siguió su camino por una vía paralela a la avenida, adentrándose en un especie de mercadillo miniatura que abarcaba el ancho de una pequeña calle, apenas dejando espacio para transitar. Continuó observando las casas una por una durante algunos minutos más, hasta que la encontró.

A la esquina de esa calle, casi al final del mercadillo, una tienda de carnes mostraba su mercancía ensartada en ganchos colgantes de la entrada. Extraño atrayente de la clientela; pero no fue el hecho de que la carne estuviese afuera lo que llamó su atención, si no el pequeño y extraño aparato que utilizaba para colgarlas. Las piezas de carne eran atravesadas por lo que pareciera hoces de recolección, pero que en realidad eran armas bien elaboradas que alguna vez los Shinobis de la Cascada usaron como instrumentos de asesinato. Sólo alguien que pudo haberlas conocido o usado, podría reconocerlas ahora en ese papel un tanto subempleado. No había duda que ese era el lugar.

Konohamaru cruzó la calle para acercarse a la carnicería, y esquivando las enormes cargas de carne entró en el establecimiento.  
Había pocos clientes, que eran atendidos por un solo hombre, de alrededor de 60 años, regordete, descuidado y desaliñado, que cortaba la mercancía con la burda rudeza de un brazo lleno de cicatrices. Se acercó al mostrador.  
El carnicero le vio al momento de aproximarse, más hizo caso omiso de su presencia. Terminó de atender a sus clientes, y cuando estos se hubiesen marchado, finalmente dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí… Konohamaru-san?

-vaya…- exclamó el aludido recargándose sobre la barra- … no me imaginaba que ahora eras carnicero… Hiro-san…

-los tiempos cambian- respondió este limpiando el cuchillo con su delantal- ya nada es como antes…

-lo sé…

Hiro-san le examinó un momento.

-es raro…- dijo- … verte sin tus armas, presiento que has dejado el servicio ninja

-no…- rectificó Konohamaru- … aún tengo cosas que hacer… a gente que matar…

- es sólo que he querido desligarme de ellas por un momento… es duro cargar tanta muerte a las espaldas

Hubo un leve silencio. Hiro-san tomó asiento en un banco de madera justo detrás del mostrador, mientras cruzaba los brazos por sobre el pecho e inspeccionaba a su visitante.

-escuché que habías sido arrestado…-dijo-… no supe de ti durante mucho tiempo, hasta llegué a pensar que habías muerto, Konohamaru-san

-desafortunadamente…-respondió el aludido- soy el único que sigue con vida...

Esto pareció sorprender un poco al carnicero.

-entonces… Asuka-san…??

-murió… durante la redada

-ya veo… supongo que fuiste el único que corrió con suerte…

-¿con suerte?- repitió Konohamaru con ironía- no creo que a lo mío pueda llamársele suerte…

- mmmphhh…- refunfuñó Hiro-san- … dime que quieres aquí… ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-¿y lo preguntas? … quisiera creer que me conoces un poco mejor…

- mmmphhh…- coreó Hiro-san de nuevo- … lamento decirte que estoy fuera del negocio…

-¿de cual negocio? … del tráfico de armas… o del espionaje…

Hiro-san le miró serió.

-de ambos…

-me sorprendes Hiro-san… jamás creí que llegarías a desertar…

-como ya he dicho, muchacho, los tiempos cambian… estoy viejo, y necesito descansar…

-¿en serio?- replicó Konohamaru, con cierta diversión, mientras sacaba unas monedas de oro del bolsillo de su pantalón y las dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el mostrador- …

-¿que significa esto?- preguntó el carnicero mientras observaba las monedas.

-significa… que hay muchas más de estas…

-vamos Hiro-san… sé que ese espíritu de apetito y ambición aún sigue en ti…

- … - Hiro-san le observó- …

- vamos…- insistió Konohamaru- … por los viejos tiempos…

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_By Gixds20_


	6. 02 Hirosan part2

Muchas gracias por las review y por leer esta historia :) Aquí termina el capítulo II. Espero la disfruten y dejen muchas reviews xDDD

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador de la serie. Konoha tales es un trabajo de gixds20

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o--Parte 2--0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Daba la media tarde en la villa de la Hierba, en el tercer día de estancia en aquella aldea.

El hostal en el que se hospedaba resultaba estar justo frente a la plaza principal, desde donde podía vigilar, sin ser detectado, la entrada al mercadillo en donde se encontraba la carnicería.

Si Hiro-san hacía algún movimiento, Konohamaru podría saberlo. Y a pesar de que el establecimiento del antiguo espía había permanecido cerrado durante aquellos tres días, después de su entrevista, Konohamaru aún vigilaba desde su ventana, atento a cualquier movimiento extraño. Él era un ninja desconocido, en un lugar donde su cabeza bien podría ser cotizada en unos cuantos miles por ciertos cazadores. Cualquier situación podría tornarse en violenta y desventajosa en cualquier momento.

Como ya había dicho, vigilaba desde el marco de su ventana, mientras tomaba a sorbos una tasa de café que él mismo se había preparado en la tosca cocina del lugar. La estancia era fría, y el gran ventanal contribuía a que el calor que producía su cuerpo se escapase fácilmente. No era el mejor de los Hostales, pero si el más barato; a pesar de que Konohamaru tuviese dinero, aquellas reservas las necesitaría para pagar un próximo favor a su socio.

_**/FLASH BACK ON/**_

- vamos…- insistió Konohamaru- … por los viejos tiempos…

El carnicero le miró con cierto recelo, dudando un poco, más después de meditar, simplemente dejó caer su mano sobre las monedas, para investigarlas…

-te diré algo…- dijo- … dime lo que quieres obtener, y veré qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti…

-je…- Konohamaru río levemente, mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia el bolsillo de donde había sacado las monedas, sacando un pedazo de papel, para luego depositarlo sobre el mostrador- … sabía que podía contar contigo…

Hiro-san observó el papel, y el nombre que estaba inscrito en él. Miró a Konohamaru de reojo.

-nombre clave Yamato… perteneció al ANBU

-un ANBU eh? … es raro escuchar ese tipo de distintivos en estos tiempos… desde la tragedia…

-abandonó Konoha hacia seis años…- continuó Konohamaru sin hacer caso al comentario- … con rumbo hacia la villa de la roca

-¿seis años? ¿Y pretendes que aún siga en ese lugar?

-no lo sé… pero eso es lo que quiero que investigues, Hiro-san… necesito encontrarle…

- mmm…- gruñó el carnicero, mientras estrujaba el papel entre sus gruesos dedos- … así que es un ANBU… supongo que no tendrás ninguna fotografía… facilitaría el trabajo

-es imposible… sólo el Hokage tenía acceso a esa información.

-ya veo… entonces supongo que tendré que empezar por el nombre clave… va a ser un poco difícil…

-…?

-…ahh…- suspira Hiro-san - tardará algún tiempo… pero si acudo a mis contactos posiblemente tenga una respuesta en cuatro días…

-¿cuatro días? –repitió Konohamaru

-¿te parece demasiado tiempo?

-no… -respondió bajando la mirada- es sólo que hace mucho que no tengo tanto tiempo libre…

-pues aprovéchalos… que conociéndote diría que es tu último período libre en mucho tiempo…

-posiblemente tengas razón…

-yo siempre tengo razón…- concluyó Hiro-san, mientras guardaba la bolita de papel que había creado con el nombre en el bolsillo de su delantal- ahora vete… no te quiero ver por mi tienda hasta dentro de cuatro días…

Konohamaru sonrió, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

-gracias…-dijo de repente- … por volver a tu negocio para ayudarme

-calla!!- exclamó el carnicero, mientras le corría con un gesto de la mano- que no lo hago por ti… ni por los "viejos tiempos"… si no por el dinero…

Konohamaru le miró un segundo. Hiro-san continuó.

-y por que de alguna manera… te debo la vida… ahora vete!!

_**/FLASH BACK OFF/**_

Tocaron a la puerta. Konohamaru abandonó sus pensamientos junto a la tasa de café en una mesita de noche y se dirigió, cauteloso, a abrir el cerrojo sin deshacerse de la cadena de seguridad. Vio el rostro de una niña, de alrededor de 10 años, del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fríamente

La niña extendió sus brazos hacia él, mostrándole unos delgados paños color blanco.

-sus toallas… señor…

Konohamaru le miró desconfiado. La niña captó el mensaje.

-son cortesía de la casa… señor - dijo, mientras sonreía- … son gratis…

Konohamaru meditó un momento, pero terminó por abrir el cerrojo de seguridad. La niña le observó con curiosidad, y aquella mirada infantil le cautivó. Se inclinó, para estar a la altura de la niña, y tomó las toallas que le ofrecía.

-gracias…- le dijo

La niña sonrió de nuevo

-no hay de qué, señor… es mi trabajo

Konohamaru tomó las toallas con una mano y con la otra esculcó en la parte trasera del pantalón. Aquel acto llamó la atención de la niña. Terminó por sacar del bolsillo una moneda de oro, que entregó a la pequeña, quien la recibió extremadamente sorprendida.

-toma…- le dijo a la niña- es por tu trabajo…

La criatura rió complacida y echó a andar por el pasillo de regreso; Konohamaru la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Inevitablemente la imagen de otra niña, que quizás ahora tuviese su misma edad, vino a su mente. Aquello le entristeció un poco.

Cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Dejó caer las toallas sobre la cama, en la que descansaban ahora su capa y su estuche de armas. Era un ninja… y como tal no podría sobrevivir sin sus herramientas.

Tomó un baño, un baño lento y enfermizo, en el cual no pudo evitar que pedazos de su pasado volvieran a su mente, por el simple hecho de ver sus heridas. Extendió ambos brazos hasta tocar la pared de la ducha, y a través del vapor observó las líneas que marcaban sucesos tanto en su piel como en su corazón. Gruesas cicatrices que se extendían desde la muñeca hasta la parte trasera de su hombro, en ambos brazos, paralelas la una de la otra, complementándose la una con la otra, formando un grotesco diseño de amargura.

Casi pudo ver de nuevo los cortes hechos en su piel por la alambrada que le rodeaba los brazos, por aquella amarra de tortura que le aprisionó durante casi ocho años. Ver el agua corriendo entre sus lesiones, le recordó el sentimiento de ver correr su sangre sin detenerse.

De pronto le vino a la mente Hiro-san… y su brazo derecho, el cual cargaba más cicatrices juntas que todo su mutilado cuerpo. Observó su propio brazo derecho, y no encontró diferencia alguna.

-Hiro-san… -murmuró en medio de la caída del agua- … que tanto nos parecemos…

Salió de la ducha más cansado de lo que había entrado, y tras vestirse el pantalón simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la toalla encima de la cabeza. Ya había anochecido, y el frío entraba más crudo que al momento de la caída del sol, pero no le importó. La sola presencia de la toalla en su cabeza, calentando su rostro y sus ideas, fue necesaria para poder conciliar el sueño.

Durmió en paz unas pocas horas, hasta que un recuerdo, disfrazado de pesadilla, vino a destruir su serenidad.

**_/FLASH BACK ON/_**

La noche estaba a punto de terminar. En el aire se percibía el olor de madrugada. Un olor, fundido en oscuridad que daba aviso de la situación exterior. Aquel olor de humedad siendo absorbida por un calor que iba en constante aumento. Era mediado de Agosto, y el calor del verano acrecentaba el aroma de la tierra, de las plantas alrededor, y el de la sangre en putrefacción.

Konohamaru despertó de su inconsciencia sintiéndose rodeado por tal olor, enajenado por esa sensación de fuerte penetración dentro de su cabeza. Aquello le hizo sentir náuseas, e inevitablemente comenzó a toser.

-¿Konohamaru?- nombró una voz, al parecer unos metros al lado de él- ¿eres tú Konohamaru?

-Ho…shimaru… -respondió el aludido, volviendo su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido-… ¿eres Hoshimaru?

-No…-respondió la voz-… mi hermano a muerto…

-Höseki…

-Así es…

-¿te… encuentras herido?

-…- la voz vaciló un momento- …

-Höseki…- repitió Konohamaru, temiendo que la voz no hubiese sido real.

-no lo sé… no sé si el dolor que siento es provocado por una herida, o por el genjutsu al cual me han sometido… sólo sé que es muy intenso…

-es el genjutsu… yo siento el mismo dolor…

-yo…- balbuceó Höseki-… no puedo ver Konohamaru… no puedo ver nada…

-yo tampoco veo nada

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Sigo bajo los efectos del genjutsu? no siento ningún vendaje sobre mis ojos, y sin embargo no puedo ver…

-no lo sé… ¿Qué ha pasado con Seishi… y con Asuka-taichou?

-no sé nada de Seishi… pero escuché la voz de Asuka, no muy lejos de nosotros…

-¿Qué?- exclamó Konohamaru- ¡¡Asuka..!! ¿¿Asuka me escuchas!!

-Konohamaru…

-¡¡Asukaaaa!!

-Kono…

-¡¡Asukaaa… responde…!!

-¡escúchame!

- …- Konohamaru guardó silencio, mientras jadeaba angustiado- …

-Asuka…-continuó Höseki-… dejé de escuchar su voz hacia un par de horas… desde entonces no ha respondido a mis llamados… puede que él haya…

-no!!- exclamó Konohamaru, retorciendo su cuerpo- ¿¡pero que demonios es esto!? No puedo moverme…

-son las amarras… nos han atado de pies y manos…

-yo… yo no siento nada, mi cuerpo está adormecido…

-debes estar perdiendo sensibilidad, quizás tengas una hemorragia… procura no moverte mucho…

Konohamaru paralizó su cuerpo, mientras intentaba descubrir la postura que habían tomado sus piernas. Tensó los músculos de sus brazos, y pudo sentir al fin la tirantez de las amarras en sus muñecas. Entonces se sintió aliviado, pues aún tenía brazos. Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales se dedicó a calmar sus nervios, hasta que se percató del tiempo que había pasado sin escuchar sonido alguno de su compañero.

-Höseki…-nombró- ¿me escuchas?

Nadie respondió.

-Hö…¡¡Höseki!!

-¿Qué…que sucede?- respondió Höseki con la voz un tanto debilitada

-¡¡por Dios Höseki!! No me asustes de esa manera…

-Lo siento, yo… yo dormía…

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso puedes dormir en un sitio así?

-yo… necesito dormir… las fuerzas me abandonan

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estas herido?

-creo que si… ha pasado tiempo y el dolor no se va Konohamaru, quizá esto no sea genjutsu

-¿Dónde es el dolor?

-no sé exactamente… siento un hervor en el pecho, que se recorre hasta mi cabeza…

- …!

-me cuesta respirar… posiblemente sean mis pulmones

-deja de decir eso… el genjutsu pronto pasará, a mi me ha pasado

-no… esto no es genjutsu, lo sé…

-Höseki…

-Konohamaru…-interrumpió con voz entrecortada- quiero… quiero pedirte un favor…

-¿Qué?

-si… si dado el momento, muero aquí, en este lugar…

-¿Qué tonterías dices? no vas…

-si muero…- continuó Höseki sin escucharle- … si muero y tú logras escapar…

-calla Höseki, no digas eso…

-si lo…-paró un momento, mientras se recobraba de una falta de aire- si logras salir de aquí, por favor, quiero que visites a esta mujer…

-…?

-dile…

-¿Cuál mujer?

-Su… nombre es Haruko…Zusugawa Haruko, dile…dile que me perdone, pues no pude cumplir mi promesa…

-no le diré nada a Zusugawa Haruko…-reprochó Konohamaru- … pues lo que tengas que decirle, se lo dirás de frente Höseki… cuando salgamos de aquí…

-ja ja…-rió levemente Höseki, antes de callar por una nueva acometida de dolor- …de acuerdo, lo haré… pero ahora debo dormir…

-¿Qué…?

-lo lamento… siento la necesidad de dormir… estoy tan cansado…

-No Höseki… no debes dormir…

-pero… es que lo necesito tanto, es sólo un momento…

-¡¡diablos no!! Es una orden Höseki… de tu superior!! No duermas…

-A… Asuka-taichou es el capitán- respondió Höseki, mientras el tono de su voz se hacía cada vez más bajo-… sólo debo obedecer órdenes del capitán…

-Asuka…- repitió Konohamaru con tristeza-…

-Konohamaru…!!- exclamó Höseki con una voz punzante y terrorífica.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó el aludido- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Es tu herida…? ¿Es el dolor?

Pero Höseki no respondió.

-Höseki…

El silencio fue total.

-Demonios!!- exclamó Konohamaru mientras, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas arrastraba su cuerpo con dirección hacia el lugar donde había escuchado por última vez a su compañero. Logró acercarse aproximadamente metro y medio, más nunca pudo localizar con exactitud su ubicación. Sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle, pero se alegró de escuchar, lo que a su parecer era, la respiración débil, pero aún presente, de su colega. Un leve susurro de aire que escapaba pausadamente y que llegaba apenas hasta sus oídos calmando los nervios que ahora se encontraban destrozados.

-se… se ha desmayado… -susurró, mientras volteaba su rostro hacia donde creía se encontraba Höseki- … descuida… saldremos pronto de aquí Höseki… sé… sé que nos rescatarán… mandarán un grupo de rescate, lo sé… no pueden dejarnos aquí… no pueden…

Pero mientras más hablaba, más cansancio sentía sobre él. Volvió la vista hacia su cielo imaginario y cerró los ojos.

_"Que cansancio…- se dijo a si mismo- … supongo que la hemorragia no ha parado, pues aún siento mi cuerpo adormecido… yo… creo que necesito dormir…- vuelve la mirada hacia su compañero- perdóname Höseki… pero es que yo también necesito dormir… por favor resiste… ya verás como nos rescatan… Höseki, lamento lo de tu hermano… Hoshimaru era un buen muchacho, era muy joven, es una pena que haya muerto… -respira profundamente, intentando mantener su cerebro oxigenado para combatir al sueño- … yo… no pude protegerte, Asuka-Taichou, lo siento, no pude cumplir con mi misión..."_

Ya a medio dormir, Konohamaru vuelve su mirada, de nueva cuenta, hacia la figura que creía era su camarada Höseki, le observa un rato, intentando descifrar las líneas de su perfil, intentando descubrir las curvas de su rostro. Entonces se da cuenta.

-oi!- dice levemente, pues sus ojos inevitablemente se cerraban- … Höseki… he recuperado la vista, te dije que el genjutsu pasaría… a mi… ya me ha pasado…pronto... pronto ya no sentirás dolor...

_**/FLASH BACK OFF/**_

**FIN CAP 2. ****HIRO-SAN**

* * *

_continuará..._

* * *

By Gixds20


	7. 03 La Carta de Un Amigo part1

**Muchas gracias por las review, lamento no poder actualizar tan seguido. **

**Aparecen nuevos personajes en Konoha Tales o... ¿no tan nuevos? xD... no pierdan de vista a estos personajes, pues en un futuro tendrán mayor relevancia en la historia :D**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador de la serie. Konoha tales es un trabajo de gixds20

* * *

**CAP. 3. LA CARTA DE UN AMIGO**

**Sumario: **_Un sueño del pasado, y una esperanza para el futuro, son los dos motivos que guían a un viajero hacia su último destino: la verdad, y la venganza…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o--Parte 1--0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Abrió los ojos un poco confundido. No veía nada, sintió el rostro húmedo y extrañamente cálido, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo, que se encontraba frío. Aquello le extrañó... y la sensación de volver a estar dentro de aquella celda recorrió su organismo en forma de escalofrío. Se exaltó, y comenzó a sudar frío, más luego la realidad vino a él.

Levantó una mano y retiró la toalla de su rostro, esta estaba seca; entonces ¿Por qué sentía el rostro mojado y ardiente?

Intentó levantarse, pero un mareo, que le volvió a tumbar, se lo impidió. Se confundió ¿Qué era lo que sucedía con él? rodó su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo sobre la cama, y a forma de lagartija, se incorporó lentamente.

Se deshizo de la toalla arrojándola al piso, y caminó hasta entrar de nueva cuenta en el baño. Se sostuvo del lavamanos y observó su rostro, sofocado y enrojecido, en el espejo. Estaba sudando, a pesar de que sentía frío.

Eso era lo que pasaba con él, la fiebre le había atacado. Tras tres días de permanecer en aquel hostal frío, sin nada más que le resguardase más que su capa de viaje y alguna que otra cobija... era normal que hubiese caído en un resfriado. Era el colmo de los males; Konohamaru jamás se enfermaba, y ese día, precisamente, caía contagiado. Ahora se arrepentía de haber dormido con la toalla húmeda encima.

Tocaron a la puerta. Un toquido fuerte e impaciente que retumbó en su cabeza. Se envolvió el dorso en la sábana de cama y abrió un poco molesto. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el rostro de un joven muchacho, alto y delgado, de ojos grisáceos y nariz respingada, que daba a su rostro cierto perfil que a Konohamaru resultaba familiar. Vestía de civil y cargaba consigo un morral.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Konohamaru-san!...- dijo el muchacho- ¿no me recuerda?

-¿Eh?- Konohamaru le miró más detenidamente, tenía la mirada un poco borrosa, así que se tardó un poco más de lo normal- ... tú eres...

-Quizás no recuerde... fue hacia más de ocho años la última vez que me vio

-Oh!- exclamó Konohamaru, un poco tambaleante- conocí a tanta gente mientras estuve en esta villa hacia ocho años que me sería imposible recordarla toda

-Se... ¿se encuentra bien, señor?- preguntó el muchacho mientras hacía el ademán de entrar a la habitación

-¿Qué dices?- replicó el hombre terco- claro que...!!- pero no pudo terminar la frase, sus piernas se doblaron y estuvo a punto de caer, más el joven alcanzó a sostenerle de los brazos, y, con un poco de trabajo, le recostó en la cama. Konohamaru cerró los ojos y se abandonó; al poco tiempo sintió el calor de una manta cubrirle el cuerpo. Era aquel muchacho el que le brindaba auxilio.

-Oi!- saludo el muchacho, sentado al lado de la cama, al verlo reaccionar- veo que ya ha despertado...

-¿Qué... ha pasado?

-Creo que se ha desvanecido...

-¿Qué..?

-Si... debo admitir que al principio pensé que estaba ebrio... por el color de su rostro y su forma de hablar... pero al traerle a la cama me he dado cuenta de la fiebre que trae encima... no se preocupe, que he mandado a la hija del gerente a comprar unas medicinas, y se las ha tomado mientras deliraba.

-Tú... tu voz...-dijo Konohamaru un poco más repuesto- ... eres Mizuta ¿no es así? el hijo de Hiro-san...

-Oi!- exclamó Mizuta, alegre- veo que si se ha acordado de mi... ¡¡que gusto!!

-¡Mizuta-kun!- pronunció Konohamaru- no puedo creer que seas el mismo crío de hace ocho años

-Pero vamos... que ya no soy un crío... no tiene porqué llamarme Mizuta-kun... ya soy un hombre

-Ja ja... no me digas... ¿y que te hace pensar eso? ¿Es que ya te sale barba y bigote?

-No es eso...- replicó Mizuta un poco apenado- ... es que ya me he hecho cargo de la mayoría de los negocios de mi padre... así que por ahora puede llamarme socio... Konohamaru-san...

-¿Socio? ¿De que demonios hablas?

-Mi padre ha envejecido... como se pudo dar cuenta el día que le visitó, no es lo mismo de hacia 8 años, mucho menos de cuando le conoció, hacia casi 10; sus enfermedades se han agravado... ahora sólo puede hacerse cargo de la carnicería

-¿Y tú te encargas de lo demás?

-Así es...

Konohamaru le observó. El muchacho apenas rozaba los 17 años de edad, y ya se incursionaba en un mundo del que quizás no obtuviese buenas experiencias.

-Así que...- le dijo serio- eres traficante...

-Vamos...- objetó el muchacho- que si lo dice de esa manera... parece que estuviese haciendo algo malo

- ...?

-Prefiero llamarle... ser proveedor...

-¿Proveedor?- repitió Konohamaru incorporándose sobre la cama- que estupidez... la verdad es que no sabes lo que haces...

-Claro que lo sé- respondió Mizuta tranquilamente, mientras extraía un paquete envuelto en papel de su morral - y para probarlo... le he traído esto...

Konohamaru observó el paquete, no le pareció conocido, así que interrogó a Mizuta con la mirada.

-Veo que tras tanto tiempo se le ha olvidado...- comenzó a desenvolverlo- ...esto fue un regalo de Seishi-san para usted...

-Se...Seishi...- repitió Konohamaru incrédulo-... pero él está...

-Muerto...- completó Mizuta- lo sé... mi padre me lo ha dicho... pero pensé que quizás él quisiese que usted lo tuviera... es por eso que lo he traído...

Konohamaru observó el paquete, siendo abierto en manos del joven visitante.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó aún desconfiado.

-No lo sé- respondió Mizuta- mi padre me ha entregado el paquete envuelto... pero tome...- le tiende el presente- ... ábralo usted...

Konohamaru tomó el paquete, a medio abrir, y entre sus aún temblorosas manos, lo observó. Rasgó el pedazo de papel faltante y descubrió, tras este, la portada de un libro negro, liso y misterioso.

- ...- guardó silencio unos momentos, mientras veía atónito aquel extraño presente-...

-¿Qué sucede Konohamaru-san? ¿No piensa abrir el libro?

-Este...- comenzó a decir- este libro!!- ve fijamente a Mizuta- ... ¿¡Quién te ha dado este libro!?

-¿Ein?... pues Seishi-san... ya le había dicho...

-No... Eso no es posible...Mizuta-kun...Seishi está muerto

-Lo sé...

-¿Entonces como?

-Seishi-san... –respondió Mizuta sin comprender mucho la situación- ...él le entregó este paquete a mi padre, hace ya ocho años...

-¿Que?

-Dijo que no quería que se lo entregase hasta que volviesen de la misión

-¿Qué...? ¿Por... porqué habría de decir algo así?

-No lo sé... eso fue lo que me dijo mi padre...

-...- Konohamaru meditó unos segundos- ... ¿Quieres decir que Hiro-san ha tenido este paquete en sus manos por ocho años?

-Así es...

Observó el libro con las pupilas dilatadas, mientras rozaba su pasta con las yemas de los dedos ¿No serían el libro y la presencia de Mizuta-kun un sueño causado por la fiebre? ¿No estaría delirando en ese momento con una situación que deseó por tanto tiempo? Se llevó una mano a la frente, y descubrió que su temperatura había descendido. No podía ser mentira, lo que él estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos...

-Este libro...- dijo-... Mizuta-kun... ¿sabes lo que es este libro?

- ...mmmphhh...- Mizuta lo observó- ...para ser sincero lo desconozco... jamás lo había visto...

-Este libro...- continuó Konohamaru- ... es el libro por el cual murieron todos mis camaradas... este libro es la razón por la cual permanecí preso durante ocho años...

- ...!

-Este libro... Mizuta-kun... es el libro Bingo del país de la Tierra...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Aquí está su orden...- dijo el mesero al cliente de la mesa 12, mientras depositaba un plato de ramen frente a él- ... disculpe la demora...

El cliente no respondió, simplemente colocó una moneda de oro en la mesa y comenzó a comer.

-¿Es... es esa mi propina... señor?- preguntó sorprendido el joven mesero.

-Así es... ahora vete- respondió el encapuchado comensal.

El empleado tomó la moneda y se apartó de la mesa más alejada de la cocina, la cual aquel personaje había escogido argumentando necesitaba un poco de privacidad.

Al retirarse el mesero, aquel misterioso cliente se deshizo de la capucha, no sin antes verificar que en el establecimiento nadie estuviese mirándole.

Dejó a un lado el plato de ramen, a medio terminar, y sacó del interior de la capa lo que parecía ser un libro de relatos para adultos.

Lo abrió y, con bastante seriedad, comenzó a leer.

"Diablos...- pensó Konohamaru, mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa para continuar comiendo- ... fue la única forma que encontré para disfrazar el libro... con una...- se sonroja un poco, mientras ve la sugestiva portada- ... novela erótica para adultos... – vuelve a tomar el libro- ... no es que me sorprenda, pero... –suspira-... era esto, o cuentos infantiles... u.u'... "

Se adentra en las páginas, situándose a la mitad del contenido.

"Por lo que he leído hasta ahora, no hay duda de que es el libro Bingo del país de la tierra... he encontrado todos y cada uno de los nombres de aquellos Shinobis que Asuka-taichou investigaba, e incluso un poco más de información sobre ellos pero... –da vuelta a la página- ...nosotros teníamos ya estos datos cuando permanecimos en esta aldea... no veo el motivo para que... –vuelve a voltear la página, deteniéndose repentinamente- ... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué significa esto?... "

Konohamaru sostuvo fuertemente el libro, mientras veía sorprendido, frente a sus ojos, el rostro de Asuka-taichou impreso en el papel. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, y descubrió que aquel rostro pálido, de ojos negros y cabello claro correspondían perfectamente a la imagen del capitán qué el aún mantenía en su mente.

"A...Asuka... –nombró en sus pensamientos- ... ¿pero qué?... –cambia de página y observa los demás rostros en las fotografías, todos concordaban exactamente con sus recuerdos- ... no sólo Asuka... también Seishi, Hoshimaru... Höseki... –ve el último rostro- ... y yo... ¡¡ esa es mi fotografía...!! ... – se queda atónito- ...ellos... ellos nos investigaban!!... estaban tras nuestros pasos...entonces... – deja el libro sobre la mesa, mientras reflexiona profundamente- ... ¿Qué significa esto Seishi...? ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?..."

Meditó durantes unos minutos. Recordando hechos pasados, acciones, palabras, conversaciones, situaciones que han sido... planes que hicieron, planes que no se cumplieron... algo no concordaba... algo estaba fuera de lugar.

"No me extraña que con esta información hayan dado con nuestro campamento... es sólo que... hay algo... que no entiendo...- toma el libro y examina el contenido- ... por la antigüedad de las anotaciones, esta información debió haberse proporcionado hacia casi 14 años pero... no fue si no hasta hace 8 que nos arrestaron... ¿porqué habrían de esperar 6 años para hacerlo? ... no lo entiendo..."

Regresa a la página en donde el rostro de Seishi, un hombre que, en esos momentos, tendría la misma edad que Konohamaru, se presentaba; de rostro serio e intimidatorio, ojos pequeños y rasgados, pero penetrantes como las armas que solía usar en combate. Ese era Seishi Tokoro, no había duda alguna.

Recorrió con la vista la superficie de las hojas, buscando cualquier anomalía o marca extraña. Recorrió las páginas, una a una, de principio a fin, pero su vista no alcanzó a ver nada. La información terminaba justo después de una nota de captura, en donde se indicaba que todos los miembros del equipo rastreado, incluyendo a Konohamaru, habían muerto en combate con los equipos cazadores de la Tierra. Después de esas palabras, el libro concluía en un puñado de hojas blancas.

"Algo...- se decía Konohamaru- ... sé que algo he pasado por alto..."

Continuó observando el libro, centímetro a centímetro, de pasta a pasta, hasta que idealizó, que quizás la vista no pudiera darle respuestas, más el tacto y sus demás sentidos si.

Cerró los ojos, para poder concentrarse, y sin importarle lo extraño que pudiese parecer para los demás comensales, comenzó a palpar el libro, suavemente, como si fuera un delicado objeto preciado para él. La superficie de las hojas, la dureza del tomo, los pliegues y dobleces... tardó unos minutos en descubrir lo que buscaba, una pista.

En el tomo trasero, en la cara interna, una porción de sustancia extraña impedía que las manos de Konohamaru se deslizasen libremente por el plástico. Prestó un poco más de atención en esta área, cuando descubrió qué era.

Abrió sus ojos y observó con cuidado, aquel pequeño lugar sobre el que posaban sus dedos. Un ligero manchón, visible apenas, era la principal pista.

"Cinta adhesiva...- pronunció en su cabeza, mientras que humedecía el pulgar derecho en su lengua, para pasarlo después por sobre la pista, y regresarlo de nuevo a su boca. Observó el resultado de la "biopsia": pegamento de cinta adhesiva y restos de papel pegados a él, de un tamaño microscópico, pero que al afilado y entrenado sentido del tacto y gusto de aquel espía élite tenían perfecta forma identificable. Era ahora evidente el hecho: una carta, o en su defecto un pedazo de papel, había sido pegado al interior de la tapa del libro a modo de anexo, una información extra, algún recado... algún mensaje. Todo quedó claro en ese momento, y la imagen del libro siendo desenvuelto por manos jóvenes y curiosas se le vino a la mente; el hecho de arrancar un pedazo de papel rápidamente, sin tomar en cuenta ciertas precauciones, había ocasionado que restos de ese fragmento se quedasen pegados a la pasta. El nombre del autor se escribió inmediatamente en sus pensamientos: - ... Mizuta-kun..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Paseaba la gente por el mercadillo, sin embargo, nadie miraba hacia aquel establecimiento. La cortina estaba corrida y la puerta mostraba el anuncio de "cerrado" en su exterior.

Unos 10 metros alejado, sentado sobre el asfalto, al otro lado de la calle, un muchacho vestido de civil, que cargaba un morral, vigilaba la entrada hacia el negocio familiar. Parecía algo ausente, pero en realidad prestaba plena atención hacia la entrada del mercadillo.

-Oi! Mizuta!- exclamó un vendedor de naranjas, que caminaba calle abajo arrastrando dos costales repletos de mercancía- ¿Qué haces aquí...? tú padre dijo que habías partido de nuevo a la Cascada

-Buenos días - saludó Mizuta, sin levantarse de su puesto- ... esos eran los planes... pero he vuelto...

-Me alegra- dijo el vendedor de naranjas- no es bueno que tu padre permanezca sólo... no es seguro para él en estos momentos... Mizuta... sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?

-Si...- respondió el aludido, con un tono seco- ... lo sé...

-Perfecto!!- sonrió el vendedor, mientras tendía una mano al joven a modo de despedida- nos veremos luego

-Oh... si...- Mizuta contestó a la despedida de igual manera, desde el asfalto- ...Nos vere...

-Escucha Mizuta...- susurró interrumpiendo el vendedor de naranjas, mientras, sosteniendo la mano del joven, le acercaba hacia sí para poder hablarle cara a cara, de modo que sólo él pudiese escucharle- ... quizás hubiese sido mejor marcharte a la Cascada... llevándote a tu padre contigo...

-¿Eh...?- Mizuta no respondió.

-Adiós, Mizuta...- se despidió aquel hombre, comenzando su marcha calle abajo, hacia el centro del mercadillo.

El joven le observó mientras se alejaba, arrastrando los sacos llenos de mercancía. Al verlo doblar la esquina, y perderle de vista, maquinalmente puso su cuerpo en movimiento, y se dirigió, aparentando normalidad, hacia la puerta de la carnicería.

Rebuscó en su morral buscando un objeto, sacando en el intento un sobre amarillento; lo observó apático unos segundos, más terminó por guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y siguió buscando. Encontró la llave y rápidamente se deshizo del candado.

Entró en el establecimiento, que, por acto de tener todas las ventanas cerradas, guardaba una lúgubre oscuridad. Cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Mizuta...- nombró una voz, un tanto cansada y sorprendida por la repentina presencia- ¿porqué has regresado?

-Padre...- se acercó el joven hacia aquella sombra que descansaba tras el mostrador- ¿porqué no duermes?

-No podría- respondió Hiro-san, entre la oscuridad- se supone que no regresarías... Mizuta, te dije que...

-Lo sé, padre... fui a verle...

-... ¿has... hecho lo que te he pedido?

-Mmm..? -Mizuta observó la silueta de su padre extrañado, su voz encerraba algo diferente- si...

-Bien... ahora vete... por favor

-¡¡Pero...!!- exclamó el joven.

- ...!!

- ... –algo andaba mal, el muchacho podía sentir los nervios de su padre en el aire

-Mizuta...- nombró Hiro-san, desde su lugar- perdóname... no te he dicho, que tenemos visitas...

-¡¡- El joven se exaltó al escuchar esto, volteó su cuerpo hacia la puerta de la tienda, mientras hacía un sello con las manos; se dijo que aún tendría una oportunidad, si saltaba por la ventana, pero, ¿qué pasaría con su padre?...

En ese momento, la luz del interior se encendió sin previo aviso. Mizuta vuelve su mirada sorprendido, y ve, hacia sus espaldas, a su padre, atado y maltrecho, golpeado y con un hilo de sangre escapándole de la boca.

-Pa... padre?- nombró, mientras caminaba hacia él, más se vio forzado a detenerse al momento de percatarse de la presencia de una figura enmascarada, que surgía a espaldas de Hiro-san.

La sorpresa de Mizuta no fue poca, aquel extraño personaje, vestido de negro, portando una careta con la representación de un temido demonio blanco, con los cuernos alzados y un poco curvos, peligrosos, y la mirada furiosa, de roja constitución, aparecía frente a sus ojos.

-Pero... pero ¿qué es esto?- balbuceó Mizuta, mientras retrocedía

-Vete... –suplicó Hiro-san, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas- vete...este es... un demonio...

-Tch!- exclamó el joven, mientras viraba hacia la puerta, dispuesto a escapar.

-Alto...- ordenó una nueva voz, que Mizuta encontró frente a si.

Un nuevo demonio, de vestimenta parecida al primer aparecido, más con un rostro azul y cuernos pequeños, pero afilados, le impedía el escape.

-Entréganosla...- dijo el demonio azul

-¿Qué?

- La carta...- completó el demonio de careta blanca, acercándose- ... la carta que llevas en tu bolsillo... la que Tokoro Seishi-san escribió...

- ...- Mizuta observó a aquel enmascarado, su voz era humana, pero su presencia evidenciaba maldad oculta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, a través de la figura de ese demonio, la mirada que su padre le dirigía traía consigo un mensaje de súplica. Mizuta observó a su padre, con cierta angustia, más de Hiro-san sólo recibió un miramiento tranquilo, y de aprobación.

"De acuerdo, padre...- dijo Mizuta para sus adentros- ... si eso es lo que deseas..."

-Entrega la carta...- ordenó el demonio azul, tendiendo una mano para recibirla- si lo haces no les mataremos...

-Mmmmpphh...- rió levemente Mizuta, quien, por toda respuesta, entrelazó sus manos y volvió a formar el selló que con anterioridad había mostrado. Respiró profundamente, mientras guardaba el aire dentro de su pecho.

-Katón!- exclamó el joven. Y el demonio de máscara azul comprendió lo que intentaba hacer. Mizuta lanzó una gran esfera de fuego, con dirección hacia su oponente, pero a falta de este, debido a la gran velocidad con la que el blanco había escapado, el ataque fue a dar contra la puerta principal del establecimiento, que inmediatamente comenzó a arder en llamas.

-Diablos!- profirió Mizuta, mientras de su morral extraía una pequeña granada explosiva- no ha sido suficiente...

-Sensei!... –exclamó el demonio azul al otro enmascarado, al darse cuenta de lo que el joven pretendía hacer- intentará escapar...

-Tch!- Mizuta propulsó su brazo, para lanzar la granada hacia la puerta, pero este fue detenido en el aire. Confundido, voltea su mirada y descubre al demonio blanco, detrás de él, deteniéndole el antebrazo con una sola mano- ugh...

Sus miradas se cruzaron, aunque en realidad Mizuta no supiese hacia que punto mirar, más aún así podía sentir la fuerza de sus ojos, intentando penetrarle en lo más profundo, y desarmarle de todo valor. Entonces comenzó a sentir miedo.

-¿Qué sucede?...-preguntó el demonio blanco al ver que el muchacho se había paralizado-... ¿es que no pensabas huir?...

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

By Gixds20


	8. 03 La Carta de Un Amigo part2

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza jeje, pero aquí tengo ya la segunda parte de este capi :). Espero que la disfruten y que dejen sus reviews para saber si ha gustado, aquí hay una sorpresita jiji. Regresa un personaje, uno de los nueve novatos vuelve a la escena…**

En este capi se hace uso de dos armas a las que llamaré por su nombre tradicional, dejaré las imágenes para que puedan imaginar mejor la escena:

**TANTÔ**  
El Tantô es un cuchillo en forma de una pequeña Katana (espada). Existe una gran variedad de modelos y tamaños, y al igual que la Katana, se porta en el Obi (cinturón).  
_Link de la Imagen_: img137.imageshack.us/img137/7172/tantoxc0.jpg

**KUSARIGAMA  
**El Kusarigama es un arma formada por un kama (hoz) y una larga cadena (Kusari) terminada con un peso metálico que ayuda a envolver las extremidades y/o las armas del adversario  
_Link de la Imagen_: img145.imageshack.us/img145/7956/kusarigamaow9.jpg

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador de la serie. Konoha tales es un trabajo de gixds20

* * *

**CAP. 3. LA CARTA DE UN AMIGO**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o--Parte 2--0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Mizuta-kun...- terminó por murmurar Konohamaru mientras cerraba el libro Bingo- debí imaginarlo...

Se reprochó el haber sido tan descuidado, argumentando que la fiebre que había sufrido no era suficiente motivo como para justificar su falta de atención; menos aún los delirios eran razones para olvidar su misión.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó, mientras golpeaba la mesa, derramando sobre ella el poco ramen que quedaba en el tazón- ...

Este acto atrajo la atención de los comensales, que murmuraron algo perturbados este hecho. El joven mesero se acercó a él.

-¿Sucede algo, señor? – preguntó con amabilidad

Konohamaru le observó.

-Nada...- respondió mientras suspiraba. Tomó el libro y lo guardó dentro de su estuche; pretendió ponerse de pie, cuando el alboroto en la calle llamó su atención.

Una decena de aldeanos corría apresurados hacia la entrada del mercadillo, alertados por un hecho del cual el rumor ya se había expandido hasta el restaurante.

-¡¡Fuegoo!!- gritó un hombre mientras entraba al establecimiento y cruzaba el comedor, con dirección al mostrador- ¡¡fuegoo!! Necesitamos agua!!

-¿Qué?- preguntó el mesero confundido, mientras el encargado atendía a su histérico comensal- ¿fuego...?

-¡¡Fuegoo!!- exclamó de nuevo aquel hombre al gerente- ¡¡fuego en la tienda de Hiro-san!!

-Eh?- esta vez el confundido fue Konohamaru, quien, automáticamente acercó su cuerpo al ventanal al lado suyo para observar y constatar que, como había dicho aquel hombre, había fuego. El humo negro recorría todo el mercadillo, saliendo por la bocacalle hacia la avenida. La vía estaba repleta de tenderos que, trastornados, rogaban al cielo un milagro para salvar sus tiendas, que eran vecinas a la de Hiro-san.

No esperó otra señal. Konohamaru saltó a la mesa, para librar el paso de los comensales y, de salto en salto, y de mesa en mesa, se acercó a la puerta. Una vez afuera corrió hasta llegar al mercadillo, siguiendo el alboroto de voces que demandaban a gritos cubetas de agua para combatir al siniestro.

Rodeó la muchedumbre, para pasar desapercibido al marchar por sobre la fachada de la tienda, que ahora era una cascada de furia ardiente. Los cristales frontales, sometidos a la inmensa presión y calor interiores, detonaban en mil pedazos, dejando al fuliginoso humo escapar al exterior.

Konohamaru siguió su camino; sabía que no podría entrar por aquella portezuela, así que rodeó la cuadra, a gran velocidad, buscando entrar a la tienda por el acceso trasero.

Tardó poco en encontrar el lugar, que daba hacia un callejón, el cual desembocaba en otra calle paralela. Un pequeño patio rodeaba la entrada dorsal, en donde los cargamentos de carne fresca eran depositados para su posterior venta. Entró en el patio y se acercó a la puerta, aliviado de que el fuego aún no llegase hasta ese lugar.

Apenas rozó el picaporte con sus dedos cuando percibió movimiento. Sus ágiles reflejos le permitieron esconderse saltando hacia el techo antes de que la perilla terminase de girar completamente, y la puerta fuese abierta.

Un cuerpo fue arrojado hacia el pavimento. La víctima, al parecer herida, cargaba el mismo rostro que el joven que hubiera visitado a Konohamaru hacia unas horas en el hostal.

Mizuta yacía semi inconsciente en el patio trasero.

Segundos después, otro cuerpo salió por la puerta, pero este, al parecer, pertenecía al victimario: un hombre de fuerte complexión, vestido de negro en su totalidad, a excepción de la máscara color blanco que portaba sobre su rostro. Entonces la identidad de aquel demonio era un misterio. El victimario se acercó a su presa, mientras en sus manos balanceaba una kusarigama, de larga cadena enrollada sobre su antebrazo.

-Que molestia...- dijo el demonio blanco, mientras se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de Mizuta- ... ¡y que muchacho más terco!... si hubieras desistido en tu escape y entregado la carta... posiblemente no tendrías que morir ahora.

-Ugh...- se quejó el muchacho, mientras abrazaba su pecho con fuerza.

Konohamaru observó a Mizuta, desde el tejado de la tienda, y entonces descubrió que, lo que aquel joven protegía entre sus ensangrentadas manos, no era otra cosa si no un sobre amarillento, el sobre que Seishi Tokoro había dejado para él, como último mensaje.

-Mala respuesta...- comentó el demonio, mientras preparaba su estocada.

-Espera!...- se alcanzó a escuchar, de una voz vieja y herida- ... no le mates

El demonio sostuvo su mano en el aire, cargando la afilada hoz metálica, mientras volteaba su mirada hacia la puerta abierta. Hiro-san, cargando su edad y heridas con dificultad, llegaba hasta el patio trasero, seguido de un demonio de rostro azul.

-No... No le mates...- continuó, mientras caía pesadamente sobre sus rodillas- yo... te lo diré todo...

- ... – el demonio blanco le observó, no sabría adivinar la expresión de su rostro, pero seguramente estuviese sonriendo en esos momentos- de acuerdo...

Retiró la cuchilla, más no se apartó de Mizuta, quien aunque herido, seguía las palabras de su padre. Hiro-san, desde su lugar, comenzó:

-Se... Seishi-san me confirió esa carta, unos días antes de que él y su grupo partieran hacia la villa de la roca... él... él me dijo que la carta debía ser entregada a cualquiera de los integrantes que regresasen con vida de dicha tarea y... que hasta ese momento debía mantenerla oculta... para cualquiera de sus compañeros; me dijo que era una carta de despedida.

Guardó silencio, al igual que los demás escuchas. El demonio blanco meditó unos segundos, al término de los cuales se puso de pie. Observó a Hiro-san a través de los ojos de su máscara, y comenzó a caminar hacia él, llevándose consigo la cuchilla.

-¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir... anciano?

Hiro-san se mostró sorprendido, ante tal comentario.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? le he dicho todo lo que sé!!

-Mentira!! – Exclamó el demonio blanco mostrándose amenazante ante él- estás mintiendo...

- ... – Hiro-san le observó- ... no... Yo no...

-¡Y más mentiras!- vociferó el enmascarado, deslizando apenas el filo de su kusarigama por sobre la garganta del viejo, rozándola, casi al borde de cortarla- ... sé que estás mintiendo...

- ...!!

-Puedo oler tu miedo al hablar...puedo oír los frenéticos latidos de tu corazón... –se acerca al rostro de Hiro-san- ...puedo sentir la angustia que sientes cuando crees que te he descubierto...

- ... tú... eres un demonio...

-Lo sé...- murmuró a los oídos del anciano; entonces voltea el cuerpo rápidamente hacia su cómplice, el enmascarado azul- ... ¡¡mata al muchacho!!... y trae la carta

-¿Eh?- pronunció Mizuta confundido, mientras veía al aludido ninja acercarse peligroso hacia su persona.

-No...- murmuraba Hiro-san- ... no le mates...

-Lo lamento...- dijo el demonio azul mientras, desprendía su propia cuchilla: un tantô de mediano tamaño que deslizaba de su obi ninja y alzaba aterradora sobre la cabeza de su presa- ... pero morirás...

Lanzó la primera estocada, que Mizuta apenas y pudo esquivar mientras arrastraba su cuerpo por el pavimento. Su atacante, tras rozar el suelo con el filo de su arma, se prepara para un nuevo ataque, más el asfalto, en reprimenda por su herida, tembló de improviso; esto confundió tanto al muchacho como a su atacante.

El pavimento entre sus pies comenzó a dividirse, con un sonido tal que indicaba que el poder venía de la misma tierra en si; en menos de 4 segundos una pared, formada de barro y tierra, se había erguido en medio de ambos personajes. El demonio azul se vio alejado de su presa por tal obstáculo, mientras extrañado volteaba la mirada hacia la fuente de tal técnica.

De igual manera, el demonio blanco observaba impasible hacia este nuevo personaje.

-Mmm...- refunfuñó al ver al ninja encapuchado que se erguía formando sellos frente a Hiro-san- ... ¿ahora qué?

-Sensei...- murmuró el demonio azul.

-¿Eres tú... el que nos ha estado espiando?- preguntó el demonio blanco, impávidamente.

- ...!!- aquel ninja desistió de contestar. Era evidente la respuesta por su actitud sorprendida.

-Je...-rió levemente el demonio mientras observaba, a través de los ojos de su máscara, a aquel nuevo contrincante-... ese olor... sé que lo he percibido antes... en algún lugar...

- ... ¿?

-¿Qué? ... –intervino el demonio azul- ...sensei...

El aludido personaje avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia esta nueva aparición en su escena, mientras replegaba la kusarigama de nuevo a su cinturón. El ninja encapuchado, por toda respuesta a esta acción, entrecruzó sus dedos formando un sello correspondiente a una técnica de Suiton.

-Ahórrate el esfuerzo...- comentó el demonio blanco, mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia su aprendiz- ... no ganarás con una técnica tan mediocre como esa

Y casi inmediatamente, como tras dada una orden, el ninja de máscara azul ensambló un nuevo ataque, golpeando el muro de roca que se había formado delante de él con el mango del tantô. El golpe zumbó por toda la barrera de piedra como una onda expandiéndose sobre el agua, hasta debilitar su constitución y obligarla a quebrarse ante los ojos atónitos de Mizuta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró el joven, aún en el piso

-¿Qué?- pronunció el ninja encapuchado, molesto por el comentario anterior y a la vez sorprendido por el hecho acabado de ocurrir-...

El ninja azul viró los ojos de su máscara hacia el muchacho que yacía frente a él, y preparó de nueva cuenta la cuchilla.

-Ah...- suspiró algo divertido el demonio, mientras buscaba el rostro de Hiro-san de reojo- ... anciano... ordena a tu hijo que desista, es inútil...

-Te maldigo!!- exclamó Hiro-san

-Soy un demonio...- respondió el ofendido tranquilamente- ... olvidas que soy un ser maldito

-Tch!

Hubo un leve momento de silencio. La mirada oculta del ninja recién llegado divagó fugaz por los alrededores, observando a sus adversarios.

_"Parece ser que sólo son dos...- pensó para si- quizás estén solos, pero no descarto que pueda haber más de uno vigilándonos... –mira hacia el demonio blanco, que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas-... él descubrió mi presencia con anterioridad ¿porqué no me atacó entonces? ... –piensa- ... quizás pretendía averiguar mi identidad antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, es bastante precavido...- lo ve- ... y aunque no me esté viendo, no pierde atención sobre mi, quizás no tenga su vista dirigida hacia mi persona, pero puedo sentir que me vigila... con el olfato, puedo afirmar que es un ninja con bastantes habilidades ... –se sonríe un poco- ... y por las medidas que toma, sólo puedo concluir que mi presencia aquí le molesta, y que represento un obstáculo para él.."_

-Mizuta!- exclamó el anciano, buscando con la mirada preocupada al más pequeño de sus hijos-...

- ...- el joven no respondió, centraba toda su atención a la cuchilla que se blandía sobre su cabeza, amenazando con matarle. Eran tales los nervios que Mizuta no escuchó la voz de su padre-...

El demonio blanco volvió su mirada por sobre el hombro, sin decir palabra. Entonces Konohamaru sintió la penetrante mirada de aquel personaje, que era seguro, cargaba de antipatía. Ahora el centro de la atención de aquel demonio, era sin duda él.

-Dime...- comenzó el ninja encapuchado, deshaciendo los sellos de sus manos- ¿porqué buscan con tanta insistencia tener esa carta?

- ... – el enmascarado blanco le miró, girando su cuerpo 90º para poder ver a su interlocutor sin quitar la mirada de encima de su aprendiz y su presa-...

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- intervino el demonio azul- sólo queremos la carta, y les dejaremos ir...

- ...!?

-Mizuta...- pronunció Hiro-san-...

-Tch!- reaccionó Mizuta con sorpresa, observando a su atacante- ¡¡eso es mentira!!

-¿?- el demonio azul le observó- ... no tienes nada que agregar a esta conversación... dame la carta y te dejaré libre...

-¡¡Mentira!! ¡¡Mentira!!- exclamó el joven, arrastrando su cuerpo por el asfalto hasta alejarse unos pocos metros y llegar a la baranda que rodeaba el patio trasero. Estiró un brazo para apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pared, y así poder incorporarse-...

- ...!

- Lo que dice es mentira... en realidad han estado pensando en acabar con nosotros todo el tiempo...

-...!

- Esperarán hasta tener la carta en sus manos, y después nos matarán...

-Mizuta...- nombró el anciano - ¿de que hablas?

-La verdad...- comenzó- la verdad no pensé que fuesen ciertos, los rumores...

-... ¿Qué rumores?- preguntó el ninja encapuchado.

-Tres días antes de que Konohamaru-san llegara a esta villa, por las filas de la organización corrió el rumor de que un grupo de ninjas enmascarados había asesinado a cuatro comerciantes ilegales... como dije antes, era un rumor, que pasaba de boca en boca por los traficantes de mercancías de lujo... así que no presté demasiada atención

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hiro-san

-¿Organización?- repitió el demonio blanco, mientras observaba a Mizuta- ¿Hablas de la banda criminal de esta ciudad, que trafica y vende armas para la guerrilla?

El muchacho se abstuvo de responder.

_"Supongo entonces que pertenece a ella – piensa el enmascarado- me sorprende... a pesar de ser tan joven..."_

-...ellos te buscaban padre...- continuó el joven sin hacer caso a las palabras del enmascarado de rostro blanco-... sabían que tú tenías la carta, pero no conocían tu rostro. Sabían que eres un comerciante, y que las ligas con tu pasado te proveen de información suficiente como para encontrar a quien tuviera la carta, y a cualquiera que hubiese tenido contacto con aquel grupo ANBU hacia 8 años...

-...¡¡- Konohamaru fue el más sorprendido. ¿Qué buscaban aquellos ninjas misteriosos obtener con la carta? ¿Por qué conocían ellos de la existencia del ANBU en la villa de la hierba 8 años atrás?

-Sensei...- nombró el enmascarado azul, intentando adelantar el paso, pero un gesto de la mano de su maestro le detuvo. Era obvio el mensaje: "déjale terminar".

-Escuché que era la información que pedían... –prosiguió el muchacho- ...lo último que preguntaban a sus víctimas antes de matarles; pero a pesar de que ninguna tuvo nada que ver con ese suceso, terminaron asesinándoles... yo... es por eso que robé la carta... yo vi el momento en que Seishi-san se la entregó a mi padre, y escuché cuando dijo que la única persona a la que debía ser entregada esa carta era Konohamaru-san...

-Mizuta...- nombró Hiro-san

-Perdóname padre, sé que me pediste que entregara el paquete, pero supuse que si me deshacía de la carta no habría nada que pudiera relacionarte con los ANBU de hacia 8 años... –ve a los enmascarados- ... pero estas personas tenían planeado visitarte incluso sin saber nada sobre la carta.

-...??

-Es verdad...- dijo de pronto el líder de máscara blanca- ... todo lo que este muchacho ha dicho es verdad...

-...¡¡

-Admito que dar con el ex espía de la cascada, reconocido por su información de guerra, fue un poco difícil, siendo que había cambiado de nombre... pero le encontramos... y para suerte nuestra ese mismo ex espía, al cual pretendíamos usar para encontrar al dueño actual de la carta, resultó ser el portador de la misma. Sabíamos que el que tuviera la carta tendría que ser alguien relacionado con el grupo ANBU que permaneció un tiempo aquí hace varios años, pero no creíamos que el dar con tal persona fuese tan fácil...

- ...

-Pero lo que más me sorprende no es ese hecho de increíble fortuna...- continuó, volviendo su rostro hacia el ninja encapuchado-... si no el nombre que he escuchado hace unos momentos...

-¿Qué?- pensó el que se veía aludido.

-Si no me equivoco, eres tú- apunta al ninja encapuchado- Konohamaru-san...

- ... – Konohamaru le ve- ... ¿me conoces?

-Je je je...- río divertido el demonio blanco- ... veo que el tiempo te ha quitado habilidades, Konohamaru... hacia 8 años me hubieras reconocido con tan sólo sentir mi presencia

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Ya lo has dicho, soy un demonio

-¡¡Deja de jugar!! Dime quien eres y el porqué conoces acerca de lo que pasó hace 8 años...

-¿¡Es que no te das cuenta!?...- exclamó el demonio blanco- ¿es que no es lo suficientemente obvio? ...- se lleva la mano a la mascara, y, ante la sorpresa de todos, la levanta ligeramente, dejando ver la parte inferior de su rostro- ... ¿es que no reconoces mi voz, Konohamaru-san?

-¿Eh?- Konohamaru le escuchó; su palabra, ahora sin la interferencia de la careta, resaltaba clara y limpia... ¿podría ser aquello verdad?- no... no puede ser...

-Claro que puede... tú conoces mi rostro, así que no tendré necesidad de quitarme la máscara...

-Pero... ¡¡no es posible!!- exclamó Konohamaru sorprendido- yo... yo te vi morir...

-Ja...- se sonrió el enmascarado blanco- lo sé... morí aquella vez... pero he resucitado, para terminar esta misión; no te sorprendas, camarada, de escuchar mi voz tan real como lo es ahora... y aunque no puedo revelar mi rostro, sabes que existe, detrás de este disfraz...

-T-tú...- tartamudeó sorprendido- tú eres...

-Tensai...- completó el demonio blanco- ... así solían llamarme ¿recuerdas?

-Pero... no comprendo, tú...

-Lo sé... es sorprendente- muestra su puño, en forma de victoria- regresé a la vida... todo gracias a ese poder...-ve a Konohamaru- ... pero tú no lo comprenderías

-¡Esto es ridículo!... si eres quien dices ser... entonces tú eres...

- ...

-Tú... entonces tú...-balbuceó el pasmado ninja, mientras veía a aquel personaje, que se mostraba ante él como un fantasma resucitado-... ¿Ki... Kiba-san?

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

By Gixds20


	9. 03 La Carta de Un Amigo part3

Gracias por comentar, aquí está la última parte de este capítulo. **Konohamaru vs. Kiba?? ¿ustedes qué creen?**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador de la serie. Konoha tales es un trabajo de gixds20

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o--Parte 3--0o0o0o0o0o0o**

/_**FLASH BACK ON/**_

Sangre corría, por todo su cuerpo, al momento de abrir los ojos. La luz cegadora de una linterna le hizo volver a cerrarlos.

-agh.!- exclamó, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambos brazos, apaciguando el dolor que provocaba la luz- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-eso mismo...- respondió una voz detrás de la linterna- ... quisiera saber yo...

-... ¿?

-... hemos llegado hace menos media hora, y no hemos terminado de contar los cuerpos...

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Konohamaru, forzando su vista para reconocer al rostro detrás de aquella intensa luz- ¿Quién eres?

- jaja, soy tu ángel... –río la voz, masculina y alegre – fui enviado para salvarte

- ...

- pero...- la luz fue poco a poco disminuyendo- ... supongo que mi presencia está de más, veo que se las han podido apañar solos por aquí...

-te equivocas...- respondió Konohamaru- por poco nos matan... hemos tenido que usar todos nuestros recursos... eran demasiados...

-lo sé... nos topamos con otra tropa a medio día de aquí... supongo que eran refuerzos, si no los hubiéramos detenido, es posible que no sobrevivieran a ese segundo ataque...

-entonces... creo que si eres mi ángel...- respondió el agotado ninja mientras se incorporaba, con la ayuda de su salvador, fue entonces cuando se percató de los manchones de sangre sobre su ropa- ...

-descuida... no es tu sangre

-...

-ya te he revisado... –respondió aquel hombre apagando la linterna- ...no tienes herida profunda... creo que es la sangre de alguno de los cuerpos...

-mis compañeros ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? ...

- se encuentran bien

Konohamaru le miró un momento, sin el resplandor de la linterna cegándole, y apoyado por la sola iluminación que la luna le proporcionaba, le estudió. Estaba seguro de que le habría visto en algún lado.

-tu rostro...- agregó- ... me es muy familiar...

-claro que lo es...- respondió el otro, acercándose a él para comenzar a vendarle la cabeza, en donde se encontraba la contusión más grande- ... nos hemos visto antes

-...¿?

-recuerda... estuvimos bajo el mismo entrenamiento...- le miró un momento, pero al percatarse que no respondía, continuó-... Yamato-sempai...

-oh!- exclamó Konohamaru esbozando una sonrisa, señalándole, casi sin creer que aquello fuese posible- ¡¡es verdad!! Fuiste uno de los compañeros de Naruto-sensei... ahora lo recuerdo...

- ... si, así es...

-Dios!! Hace tanto tiempo que salí de la aldea que comienzo a olvidar los rostros... esta misión nos ha absorbido demasiado, creo que no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos con otro ninja de la hoja...

-...

-perdona mi mala memoria, pero es que jamás pensé en volver a cruzarme con un ex compañero... y sin embargo ahora te veo aparecer ante mi, con esa luz cegadora, nombrándote mi ángel protector... ha sido toda una epifanía!- exclama Konohamaru sumido en un suspiro de alivio profundo- ... Kiba-san... cuanto me alegro de verte!!

**_/FLASH BACK OFF/_**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El viento sopló de forma peligrosa. El calor en el ambiente indicaba que las llamas se extendían hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento. No pasaría mucho tiempo para cuando el fuego invadiera aquella zona. El sonido de la madera crujiendo y las cenizas brotando sustituyó a la conversación que hacia poco tenía lugar entre ellos.

El juego de miradas entrecruzadas terminó por elevar la tensión a niveles in imaginados.

Dos demonios enmascarados, un anciano, un joven traficante y un ninja sorprendido permanecían en silencio mientras este último sopesaba la situación y las palabras que hubiera pronunciado.

-Kiba...- repitió el demonio blanco, sin mucho interés- ... hacia mucho tiempo que no me escuchaba nombrar de esa manera...

-Tú...- continuó Konohamaru- ... ¿cómo es que tú?

-¿Sobreviví?- completó el aludido- es difícil de explicar, mucho más sería de comprender para una mente que no ha experimentado tal sensación de oscuridad...

-...¿¡

-Suena extraño, lo sé... pero la palabra correcta no es "sobrevivir"... si no renacer...

-¿...renacer?

-¡¡A que suena fantasioso!! ¿No?- exclamó el demonio blanco divertido

-¡Basta de bromas! –Exclamó Konohamaru- esto no es un juego recreativo... has matado a todas esas personas por una carta... ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-...- el demonio blanco observa a Konohamaru- ... como bien has dicho, he matado a esos comerciantes por una simple carta... ¿aún queda duda de lo que pretendo hacer?

-Maldición...habla claro... ¿Qué es lo que contiene esa carta que sea tan importante para ti?

-Eso no puedo revelarlo... pero si que pretendo recuperarla

-Tú... – murmuró Konohamaru con ira- tú...

- ...- El enmascarado blanco le observó con curiosidad- ... puedo ver que aún dudas de mi identidad...

-Claro que lo hago... Kiba murió frente a mis ojos... yo presencié su último aliento... para mi fueron sus últimas palabras...

-Jeje...- rió el del rostro oculto- ¿lo recuerdas, Konohamaru? lo que te dije en esos momentos...

- ¡¡

-¿Lo recuerdas no es así?

-...

-...

-"No...- intentó recordar Konohamaru- ... no..."

-"Moriré..."- completó el demonio blanco- ... "no moriré... porqué Él me ha prometido que no lo haría..."... y heme aquí...

-Eso es imposible...

-Cree lo que quieras, amigo mío, pero la verdad es que estoy aquí, frente a tus ojos... y haz reconocido mi voz...

-¡¡Escucha!!- exclamó Konohamaru ya molesto- no sé qué demonios pretendas con todo esto de la carta, y de la máscara... ni con el estúpido asunto de "renacer"... tampoco sé si realmente eres quien dices ser...pero...

"...Esa carta...- piensa- ... ha sido escrita por Seishi para que yo la leyese... ahora no puedo más que especular sobre el contenido de ésta... pero podría asegurar que esa información está relacionada con la traición ocurrida hacia 8 años, en la villa de la roca... –ve al enmascarado- tengo que recuperarla...- ve a Mizuta- ..."

-¿Y que harás, Konohamaru?- preguntó el demonio blanco- me presento ahora ante ti... nombrándome Kiba-san... el que había muerto; y sin embargo me ves... me escuchas... y no podrías... –se detiene- ...¡!

No pudo completar la frase. Para el momento en que decía estas palabras, el ninja llamado Konohamaru había lanzado su ataque. Armado con una velocidad increíble y una simple kunai, el cuerpo encapuchado corría ágil con dirección a su presa de rostro blanco, la cual, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde, sólo alcanzó a dar dos pasos hacia atrás para lograr esquivar la tajada que casi le rebana el rostro. Ante el fallido primer intento, Konohamaru adelanta su brazo izquierdo, extendiéndolo hasta tocar el peso que colgaba de la cadena de la Kusarigama que se encontraba enganchada al cinturón de su oponente, más al alcanzarle el brazo derecho del demonio blanco, su movimiento terminó por ser un simple intento. Dos segundos fueron los que ambos ninjas compartieron cara a cara, mientras forcejeaban por obtener el poder sobre la cadena del arma. Dos segundos en los que los incrédulos ojos de Konohamaru pudieron ver, fugazmente, un rostro que, a pesar estar manchado por la herida provocada, evocaba en él memorias y nostalgias.

Tras esos dos breves segundos de combate, Konohamaru desiste en su intento al percatarse de que, tras el impacto de lo sucedido, había perdido terreno en el enganche del arma, y ahora él era el que se encontraba a disposición del alcance del filo de la Kusarigama. Abandonó el arma y posó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de su enemigo, para obtener el impulso necesario y escapar a tiempo de la zancada que el demonio blanco le tendía con la hoz en dirección hacia su pecho. Ambos ninjas lograron separarse justo antes de la tajada. Konohamaru regresó al lado de Hiro-san, guardando la kunai mientras observaba los daños hechos a su contrincante.

Unas gruesas gotas de sangre mancharon el pavimento, mientras que una máscara se elevaba por los aires, golpeando luego el piso, para simplemente partirse por la mitad, marcando así el final del combate. Increíblemente rápido había sido tal encuentro.

-Sensei!!- exclamó el ninja de máscara azul mientras regresaba su cuerpo, abandonando a Mizuta y empuñando el tantô contra este nuevo enemigo- tú... maldito!!

Konohamaru observó al llamado Kiba. El demonio blanco, que ahora cambiaba su color por un rojo sangre, se cubría el rostro con una mano, mientras, hincado en el piso, mandaba a su agresor una mirada terrorífica, que escapaba al cubierto de sus dedos.

Entonces se dio cuenta, de que aquella mirada, tan llena de odio e ira, guardaba también en su interior un rastro de desesperación, una pizca de sufrimiento. Quiso observar mejor su fisonomía, comparar aquellos rasgos con los que guardaba en su mente, con aquellos recuerdos de ese compañero leal al que sepultó durante la pelea, para constatar que lo que hubiese presenciado hacia unos segundos no era un engaño de sus ojos, pero no pudo observar más allá de un perfil ensangrentado.

El demonio azul se situó al lado de su maestro, quien poco a poco fue incorporándose.

-Sensei...- intentó

-¡Idiota!- interrumpió el aludido- ... te has dejado engañar...

-¿Qué? ¿De que habla? usted está...

-¡¡Has perdido de vista la carta!!

-... ¡¡

El alumno regresa su mirada hacia donde segundos antes estuviese acorralado un muchacho herido... pero ahora no había rastro de él. La táctica de Konohamaru había funcionado.

-Tch!- exclamó el demonio azul formando un sello extraño con las manos

-Déjalo...- dijo de pronto el del rostro herido, quien aún lo cubría con una mano, deteniendo la hemorragia- ya es tarde... el muchacho ha escapado...

-Pero...

-No tiene caso... las llamas han consumido el establecimiento, no pasará mucho para que la estructura se venga abajo. Dentro de poco este lugar se rodeará de aldeanos y vecinos curiosos... no tiene caso que permanezcamos aquí...

- ... – el alumno ve a su maestro, más no objeta ninguna de sus palabras.

-Nos vamos...- reiteró el demonio blanco, mientras retrocedía en sus pasos para recuperar una mitad de su careta.

Tomó la parte derecha, y la colocó sobre su herida, que circulaba desde la comisura derecha del labio hasta el extremo central de la ceja izquierda, justo al lado del ojo. La parte expuesta de la herida continuó sangrando a borbotones, resbalando por sus pómulos tal cual sudor después de un duro entrenamiento.

Fue en ese momento que Konohamaru logró ver lo que eran, a su parecer, las marcas características del clan Inuzuka: los dos colmillos tatuados sobre sus mejillas, que poco sobresalían entre el brillante color de la sangre; entonces ya no cabía duda. Aquel demonio logró ver el desconcierto en la mirada del ninja.

-Sorprendente ¿no lo crees?- le dijo- que un muerto sea capaz de sangrar de esta manera, y en tal cantidad...

-Mmm...- refunfuñó Konohamaru- mientras circulaba un brazo de Hiro-san alrededor de su cuello, para ayudarle a incorporarse-...

-Vámonos...- dijo el demonio a su aprendiz, a sus espaldas

-Pero... ¿Qué hay de la carta?

-Deja la carta...-ordenó en voz baja, para que solo este le escuchara- ...será interesante ver su reacción después de leerla...

-Entendido...

El demonio blanco regresó su mirada hacia Konohamaru, quien le observaba expectante unos metros alejado. Aquel breve encuentro le había traído viejas memorias de entrenamiento ANBU, en las que varias ocasiones habría estado a punto de perder ante la misma estrategia: el ataque sorpresa.

"Veo que no has cambiado...- pensó para sí el demonio blanco- ... Konohamaru... haz intentado usar mi propia arma para vencerme... ese aspecto es tan característico de ti; y fue gracias al hecho de que ya había visto con anterioridad tal técnica tuya que he logrado safarme de ella...- lo ve-... ha pasado el tiempo... eso nadie lo puede negar..."

Y tras este acto, ambos ninjas, maestro y aprendiz, desaparecieron. Konohamaru logró verles saltar hacia el tejado vecino, y simplemente escapar.

Esperó junto a Hiro-san algunos segundos, hasta asegurarse de que la presencia de los extraños visitantes hubiera desaparecido por completo.

-Konohamaru-san...- nombró el anciano- Mi... Mizuta... él...

-Descuida... él se encuentra bien; ha logrado escapar mientras yo atacaba a ese sujeto

-No, Konohamaru-san... no está bien...

-¿Eh?

- Él... él me ha desobedecido, le he ordenado que te entregase el paquete, y se ha robado la carta...

- ...

-Es verdad, que Seishi-san me pidió años atrás entregarte ese paquete, incluso me dijo de la existencia del mensaje, pero jamás me atreví a abrirlo... y sin embargo, mi hijo...yo... yo pido disculpas, tanto a ti como a Seishi-san, que no he logrado cumplir esa última tarea... tú sabes Konohamaru-san, que Mizuta es lo único que tengo en la vida, además de experiencia...

-Hiro-san...- murmuró Konohamaru al ver al desgastado anciano. Mucho le costaba creer que el famoso espía de la cascada que conoció en el pasado hubiera muerto para mostrar ahora a un viejo debilitado, que lo único por lo que abogaba ahora era por la vida de su hijo.

-Es hora de irnos...- dijo a Hiro-san antes de iniciar la marcha

Sostuvo al anciano por la cintura, para poder transportarle. El calor de las llamas ya se sentía a sus espaldas, y el sonido de la estructura reblandeciéndose no se daba a esperar. Unos segundos más y toda la tienda caería destruida.

Caminaron hasta la mitad del patio, en donde Konohamaru detuvo el paso para tomar el vestigio dejado por su último rival. La mitad del rostro de un demonio, manchada con sangre, le observaba desde el piso.

Tomó la careta y la guardó dentro de su manto, para luego simplemente, ante la mirada seria de Hiro-san, emprender la marcha fuera de ahí.

"Así que...- pensó para sí Konohamaru, mientras se alejaban del establecimiento por una calle paralela- ... Kiba-san... eh?..."

**FIN CAP. 3. LA CARTA DE UN AMIGO**

_continuará..._

* * *

By Gixds20

* * *


	10. 04 Sobre Sentimientos part1

_**Listo**, aquí inicia el cuarto capítulo de Konoha Tales :D. Creo que el título lo dice todo: sentimentalismo (que no romanticismo xD). Konohamaru ha pasado por mucho durante su ausencia de la aldea, pero... todo tiene una consecuencia... :) espero y disfruten de este capi n,n. Una sorpresita al final._

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador de la serie. Konoha tales es un trabajo de gixds20

* * *

**CAP. 4. SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS Y OTRAS NIMIEDADES**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o--Parte 1--0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El humo había inundado las vías aledañas. El olor a carne quemada aromatizaba los alrededores y la gente aún corría de un lado a otro cargando cubetas de agua.

El fuego se había extendido hacia otros locales lindantes, que ahora veían en peligro su existencia. Pero, mientras en este lugar se daba una batalla contra el siniestro, que se negaba a morir, unas calles más al sur, un muchacho descansaba de su agotadora huída.

Mizuta, el joven traficante, daba gracias al cielo el haber podido entender el mensaje en la mirada de Konohamaru. Ahora veía evidente que, si la carta desaparecía, los que la buscaban, también. Ahora su deber era permanecer escondido... o destruir la carta.

Paró en un callejón, frente a una puerta sellada, que daba entrada a un bar clausurado por mal funcionamiento y venta de mercadería negra. Descansó su cuerpo en el piso y comenzó a revisar los daños.

Palpó su abdomen, que era el lugar en donde percibía más dolor. Observó a través de su ensangrentada camiseta y descubrió la tajada en la tela por donde había traspasado el arma. Rompió la prenda y echó un vistazo a su dorso desnudo. La herida no era profunda, pero si extensa. Era dolorosa, y aunque sangraba poco, debido al frío ambiente, le debilitaba. Tomó los restos de su ropa y con los jirones de esta se practicó un rudimentario vendaje para evitar naciera una infección.

Una vez terminada su curación, se puso de pie, tomando el morral consigo. Caminó lentamente hasta la ventana de aquel bar clausurado, y a través de un hueco en el vidrio, introdujo la mano, quitó el seguro del marco y lo abrió, permitiéndole el paso hacia el interior.

Tardó un poco más de lo esperado, pues al intentar cruzar su cuerpo por sobre el borde de la ventana había herido más su abdomen.

Entró por completo al establecimiento y cerró la ventana tras de si. El bar era extenso, formado por un salón y pista de baile, las mesas se acomodaban a los alrededores, justo al lado de las paredes.

Caminó por la pista, dejando un rastro de gotas de sangre por todo el lugar, hasta cruzar por la barra. Entró en la cocina y se sentó al lado del fogón. Lo encendió y calentó su cuerpo; entonces recordó a lo que había ido.

"Oh si...- piensa, mientras observa su morral, colgado en el respaldo de una silla- ... la carta... quizás sea mejor que me deshaga de ella... pero...- baja un poco la mirada- ... Konohamaru-san..."

Estira un brazo y alcanza el morral, introduce la mano y comienza a rebuscar en su interior. Encuentra el objeto buscado y, con la punta de los dedos comienza a jalar lo que, al salir del morral, se descubrió era la carta de Seishi Tokoro hacia Konohamaru.

Mizuta la observó, entre sus manos, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el fogón...

10 minutos después la puerta del bar se abría de nueva cuenta. El sonido del candado siendo removido retumbó en la soledad del salón. Un par de presencias hacían sonar sus pasos en el piso, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. El rechinido de la puerta fue lo que terminó por despertar a Mizuta, quien dormitaba recostado por sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Abrió los ojos, y vio la figura de su padre alzándose por sobre él.

-Mizuta... –nombró Hiro-san- ¿estás herido?

-Padre...- respondió el joven incorporándose- ¿Qué ha pasado con los ninjas enmascarados?

-Se han ido... ¿Qué hacías?

-Dormía...

- ... – Hiro-san le observó.

Tras él apareció la figura de Konohamaru. Mizuta le vio, e inevitablemente desvió la mirada.

- ... – Konohamaru le observó.

-Mizuta...- dijo el anciano- es hora de que entregues a Konohamaru-san la carta...

- ... –el muchacho no respondió, simplemente miró con ausencia hacia las llamas encendidas del fogón. La mirada de su padre la siguió, y Konohamaru hizo lo mismo.

-No... No me digas que... – intentó Konohamaru- ¿has destruido la carta?

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hiro-san, mientras se acercaba al fogón para apagarle. Una vez enfriado removió las cenizas, encontrando los pequeños rastros de papel- no... Mizuta... ¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada padre- respondió el aludido- he hecho lo que creía más conveniente

-¿¡Pero qué!?

-He quemado el sobre, padre...- aclaró Mizuta tranquilo desde su lugar- eso es todo lo que he hecho...

- ...- Hiro-san observó a su hijo aturdido. Mientras, Konohamaru revolvía el interior del morral del joven muchacho, develando el pedazo de papel, doblado cuidadosamente, que correspondía a ser la carta- ... Mizuta...

-El sobre fue manchado con mi sangre...- comentó el aludido- ... y como Konohamaru-san seguro se percató, el ninja con la máscara color blanca tiene un increíble sentido del olfato... es casi innegable el hecho de que se haya grabado mi esencia al momento de atacarme, por lo que el entregar la carta a Konohamaru-san, junto con el sobre... era casi o más peligroso que decirle hacia donde se dirigiría después para poder prepararle una emboscada...

-...!

-Je...- rió levemente Konohamaru mientras tomaba asiento frente a Mizuta, observando la hoja de papel entre sus manos- pero Mizuta-kun...si bien vas recorriendo el camino que hiciera tu padre hacia unos años, me has sorprendido con esto... no hay duda de que Hiro-san ha sido tu maestro... no has aprendido sino del mejor...

- ... –Hiro-san le observó mientras decía estas palabras- ... Mizuta...

-... lo siento padre...- interrumpió el muchacho sin verle a la cara- ... sé que enfado muchas veces y te molesto con mis acciones... sé que piensas que no escucho tus palabras, pero aunque no lo creas, lo hago. Intento seguir tu camino, que, aunque sé que no es fácil de recorrer, me llevará hacia un gran destino... porque eso es lo que quiero... y es por eso que te he pedido desde el principio el hacerme cargo de la investigación que Konohamaru-san te ha encargado hacer...

-... ¿?

-Dudaste de mi, y fue por eso que me pediste que entregara el paquete de Seishi-san y me olvidase de lo demás...quizás aún pienses que me debato en la adolescencia, y que no soy capaz de desenvolverme al mismo nivel como lo hicieran alguna vez mis hermanos...

-...

-Pero...-continuó serio- ...en estos ocho años no he hecho otra cosa si no intentar sobrepasarles... intentar librarme de la sombra que me sigue y adentrarme a la vida a la que siempre me has prohibido ingresar...

-... ¡!- Konohamaru le observó curioso-...

-... ¡!- la sorpresa de Hiro-san no era menos que una gran revelación para él--tú... ¿desde cuando?

-Perdóname padre- respondió el joven evadiendo la pregunta-... pero haré esto a mi modo...

-Mizuta...

-Te admiro... y fuiste siempre un modelo para mi; pero debo marchar... la verdad es que no quiero terminar siendo como tú...

- ...

-Fuiste grande... y ahora no eres nada...

-Hey! Mizuta-kun!- reprendió Konohamaru-...

-Está bien...- intervino el anciano -... Konohamaru-san, él tiene razón

- ...

-No le culpo por sentirse así... él era tan joven cuando todo pasó. Mizuta era un niño cuando fui atrapado por los ninjas de mi país, en la villa de la cascada, por traicionar a mis camaradas, vendiendo información a grupos enemigos. Yo... yo era el gran espía... el gran informante... yo tenía poder, poder incluso por sobre las autoridades de la cascada, debido a la información con la que contaba pero...- baja un poco la cabeza-... pero un día simplemente no fui de más utilidad... aquellos para los que trabajé se cansaron de mis servicios, y me vendieron... fui traicionado, de la misma manera en la que traicioné; viví por 4 años en la prisión de la cascada, siendo torturado día con día para revelar toda aquella información que almacenaba ... -observa su brazo martirizado- ...eso rompió mi espíritu...

- ...- Konohamaru le observó en silencio-...

-Pasé tantas noches deseando morir... pero eso me era imposible, ya que me encontraba atado de pies y manos, no podía formar ningún sello, ni efectuar ningún jutsu... ni si quiera uno de tipo suicidio... mi mente estaba a punto de apagarse... me hubiese vuelto loco...de no ser por ti Konohamaru-san...

- Mmphh...- gruñó el aludido mientras desviaba la mirada-...

-Tu me salvaste, Konohamaru-san... tu y Asuka-san fueron mis salvadores...de aquella miseria- lo ve- ... pero supongo que tú ya sabes sobre eso ¿no es así?

- ...

-No sé exactamente lo que sucedió... pero se rumoró que todo tu grupo había sido arrestado y asesinado... y que incluso Seishi-san, quien me hubiese entregado el paquete y la carta antes de partir, había muerto en la batalla... ya de eso han pasado 8 años, y te veo aquí, frente a mis ojos... vivo... pero muerto en tu interior...

- ... – Konohamaru inclinó un poco la mirada, aquellas palabras no eran menos que ciertas- ... Hiro-san, creo que tú eres el indicado para entender lo que...

-No...-interrumpió el anciano- ... no lo soy, porque, a pesar de que el dolor puede ser igual... cada dolor se sufre de una manera diferente... tú Konohamaru, a diferencia de mi, eres joven... y te quedan muchos años de vida, yo... yo soy viejo, y un día de estos alguna de mis enfermedades se agravará a tal punto que simplemente no podré despertar en la mañana... y dormiré eternamente...

-... Hiro-san...

-Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Konohamaru-san... yo sufriré mi dolor a través de mi muerte... y tú lo harás sobreviviendo mucho tiempo más... al igual que tú Mizuta...- dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia su hijo- ... también te tocará sufrir en este nuevo camino que has escogido...

-Padre...-nombró Mizuta con tono preocupado-...

-¡¡Ja ja ja !!- rió Hiro-san con lozanía, mientras daba palmaditas en el hombro de su hijo-... ahora te preocupas?... pero si fuiste tú quien dijo que debía marchar para lograr sus objetivos... ¿de que te angustias, Mizuta?... eres el hijo de un traidor... y sabes perfectamente que los traidores no vivimos mucho tiempo después de consumado el acto... esas fueron las palabras que te dije cuando decidiste dejar la cascada para vivir aquí... ¿lo recuerdas?... por mano propia, o de mis vengadores, he de morir algún día...

Mizuta observó a su padre, como intentando cuestionarle con la mirada, a lo cual obtuvo como única respuesta una simple y leve sonrisa, inundada de cansancio.

-Me alegra que la carta esté ahora en manos de quien se ha pedido que esté...- dice Hiro-san observando a Konohamaru-...viejo amigo... tendrás que perdonarme, pero mi cuerpo está cansado y es hora de mi retirada... ahora que me he enterado que Mizuta ha tomado el cargo del negocio familiar... no me queda más que hacerme a un lado y descansar...

-Pero...- replicó Konohamaru- ... ¿no es Mizuta-kun demasiado joven como para tomar tal responsabilidad?

-Konohamaru-san...- intervino Mizuta- ... no me subestime...

-...

-¿No era usted quien a los 16 años partía a una misión ANBU de gran importancia para su aldea...?

-...

-¿No era usted quien con tan corta edad quiso jugarse la vida?

-... supongo que tienes razón... pero fue ese mismo factor el que me trajo muchos problemas, la falta de experiencia es el peor enemigo de un Shinobi...

-Konohamaru-san...- agregó Hiro-san posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo- ... quizás Mizuta sea joven, pero no es inexperto... él ha estado viviendo en este tipo de ambiente desde que se mudó a esta villa, siendo muy niño. Admito que el negocio del tráfico es peligroso, pero puedo confiar en que él continuará abasteciendo la guerrilla... todo sea por conseguir la paz...

Konohamaru les miró. Notó en Mizuta cierto rubor avergonzado y sorprendido por las palabras dichas, y no pudo evitar que aquello le causase gracia. Observó a Hiro-san, y por una extraña razón vio en él la mirada de su abuelo; aquello consiguió alegrarle el corazón de sobremanera.

-¿Sabes, Konohamaru-san?... Mizuta te admira, desde la primera vez que los vio a ti y a Asuka-san, en nuestra casa... desde ese momento mencionaba diariamente cómo algún día lograría ser como ustedes...

-Me halagas...- comentó Konohamaru, serio- ... pero no creo que sea el mejor modelo a seguir... he cometido muchos errores, muchos de los cuales sigo pagando, y pagaré incluso tiempo después de mi muerte...

-Tú único error, Konohamaru-san- replicó el anciano-... fue volver a la vida después de 8 años de infierno

-...¿?

-Porque ahora tendrás que buscar de nuevo ese sentido...

-Ese sentido...- repitió el ninja acongojado

-Así es... por fortuna yo encontré el mío...- dijo Hiro-san mientras presionaba cariñosamente el hombro de su hijo. Mizuta terminó por desviar la mirada completamente ruborizado-...espero que lo encuentres de nuevo

-¿De... de nuevo?- preguntó Konohamaru confundido

-Así es... ¿o es que ya lo has olvidado?

-...¿?

-¡¡Konohamaru-san!! –exclamó Hiro-san incrédulo de la confusión del hombre- Eras tan joven y lleno de vida cuando te conocí... tenías el corazón lleno de valentía y decisión...tu sonrisa demostraba que la felicidad no cabía más dentro de tu cuerpo...- baja un poco la mirada- ... es por eso que, después de que desaparecieras, mandé una carta a la villa de la Cascada informando lo que había pasado...

-Tú...- intentó Konohamaru un tanto sorprendido

-¿Villa de la Cascada?- preguntó Mizuta sospechoso- ... ¿no era Konohamaru-san de la villa oculta de la Hoja?

-Lo es... pero ella ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida en la Cascada... tú la conocías Mizuta... solías visitarla a menudo

-... mmm?, ella...no sé de que hablas

-..Su nombre... Kaede... hija del difunto Yoshino-san

-Oi!- exclamó Mizuta recordando- ¡¡Kaede-chan!!

-Así es...

-¿No recuerdas lo bonita que era esa jovencita?

-Si, si... ahora lo recuerdo... ¡¡su carácter tenía, la mujer!!

-¿Era...?- preguntó Konohamaru mirándolos serio- ... ¿...tenía? ¿Por qué hablan los dos en pasado?

-Konohamaru-san... luego de mandar la carta en la que expliqué la posibilidad de que hubiesen todos sido arrestados, recibí una carta de Kaede-chan agradeciendo le dijera la verdad, y por ser tan sincero con ella... más después de eso, no volví a saber noticias de ella... ni de su bebé...

-Tú... ¿le dijiste que morí?

-No podría hacerlo- respondió Hiro-san- ... mencioné la posibilidad, pero jamás podría haber roto su espíritu de tal manera...

-Quizás hubiese sido mejor...- dijo Konohamaru con la vista baja-... decirle que habría muerto el primer día de mi desaparición...

-...

-¿¡Eh!?- interrumpió Mizuta confundido- ¿pero qué pinta Kaede-chan en todo esto?

-Escucha... Kaede-chan era... – Hiro-san levanta el dedo meñique de su mano derecha y lo muestra a Mizuta-... la novia de Konohamaru-san...

-Ah...- el joven reflexiona por algunos segundos mientras observa el dedo meñique de su padre, luego se da cuenta- ... ¡¡queeeee!!... ¿la no...via?... ¡¡espera un momento!!... –apunta a Konohamaru- ... eso quiere decir que... el bebé de quien hablabas era el... ¿¡él hijo de Konohamaru-san!!

-¡¡Calla!!- exclama el anciano mientras reprende a Mizuta- recuerda que estamos escondidos... y no seas tan imprudente... no es el hijo...

- ...¿?

-... es la hija, de Konohamaru-san... fue una nena, la que nació hacia 9 años

-...¡¡... ¡¡no lo creo!!...- exclamó Mizuta sorprendido-... Kaede-chan y Konohamaru-san...

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bien, como dije al principio, una sorpresita n.n

Acostumbro a realizar perfiles de mis personajes para que puedan saber un poquito más de ellos. Aprovecho que este capítulo trata enteramente de Konohamaru para introducir el perfil de **Nekota**, así no le olvidan mientras vuelve a aparecer xD.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o--Perfiles--0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**NEKOTA UZUMAKI**

**Edad:** 14 años  
**Origen:** Aldea oculta de la Hoja  
**Reside:** Paradero desconocido  
**Rango:** genin  
**Estatura:** 1.57  
**Peso:** 52 kg.

**Descripción** :

Nekota es hijo del Mittsudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, que muere misteriosamente tras realizar una misión que se suponía fuese bastante fácil. Es un hijo dedicado, que protege a toda costa la memoria de su padre cuando la reputación del Hokage comienza a ser cuestionada.  
Debido a la crianza sobre protectora de su madre, es un niño mimado y muy sensible, cosa muy diferente a como era su padre; es tímido e inseguro.

**Curiosidades de Nekota n.n:**

-Come Ramen, pero sólo en un acto de imitar a su padre pues en realidad no le gusta mucho.  
-Tiene un zorro de peluche, que le regaló su padre siendo muy niño, llamado yüki, el cual lleva entre sus pertenencias, aunque le da pena admitirlo.  
-Su nombre deriva de Neko, que significa gato n.n  
-Y a pesar de lo que significa su nombre, tiene alergia a los gatos XD

**Fotografía:** (obvio es igualito a Naruto xD)  
img221.imageshack.us/img221/2523/nekotajl9.jpg

Nos vemos en la próxima, procuraré actualizar más seguido Ö0Ö

* * *

By Gixds20


End file.
